Can't Hide from the Past
by BlOwMeKiSsEsx012
Summary: Serena gets kicked off the team. To make it worse, she catches Darien cheating on her. When they next see Serena, they're going to get one big of a surprise. My first fanfic so please be nice :] make sure to r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. Well. This is my first one EVER so please take it easy on me. ;;. I'd appreciate it.

Summary:Serena gets kicked off the team. To make it worse, she finds out Darien's been cheating on her with a girl he barely knows! Don't want to give it away… butDarien and the girls are going to get one heck of a surprise...

Pairings: Serena/Darien, Mina/Kyle (Kunzite), Rei/Jason (Jadeite), Lita/Nate (Nephrite), Ami/Zach (Zoicite)

Disclaimer: sigh. No. I don't own Sailor Moon; it belongs to the original makers… only the characters I make up belong to me.

----- PROLOGUE

Serene sighed on the park bench. She couldn't take it anymore. First of all, her FRIENDS had disposed of her from the team, and then she finds Darien kissing another girl in his apartment. She felt hurt and angry. How could they do this to her? Her friends didn't even know that she was late because she came across the ultimate youma! She defeated the main source of evil and this is what her fellow Senshi do to her.

--Flashback--

"SERENA! You're late AGAIN! Can't you make it on time to at least one meeting? I can't believe you're our leader! How can we have such a crybaby and a klutz for our leader!" yelled Rei.

"I'm sorry Rei! On the way here I—"started Serena with tears in her eyes.

"Serena… I think you should quit the role of being our leader." Stated Rei.

Serena stared expectantly at Mina, Lita, and Ami to help her out.

"I'm sorry Serena, but it's for the best..." replied Ami softly. Mina and Lita just nodded their heads, agreeing with Ami.

"What… you know what? Fine. I hope you're happy" Serena said with a cold glare. " I'm taking my brooch with me. I might need it. Good-bye.."

'Maybe Darien can cheer me up. I guess I'll give him a visit' Serena thought.

She decided not to knock and opened the door with the spare key. When she stepped inside, the lights were turned off except a light inside his bedroom. Cautiously, Serena opened the door and saw something she thought she would never see.

Mamoru was holding and kissing another girl on his own bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" screamed Serena with tears streaming down her face.

Darien just smirked at her.

"Serena, can't you tell I'm kind of busy right now?" Darien answered.

" Excuse me?" Serena shrieked. She looked over at that slut hanging all over **her** Darien. No. Not hers anymore.

Serena icily glared at Darien. "Okay. No more of this bullshit. I'm out and don't even try to follow me."

Darien stared sadly at Usagi's back with his deep sapphire blue eyes. He could feel the pain in her. He sighed and looked down. He wasn't ready for a committed relationship and he wasn't sure if he really loved Serena.

-- End flashback --

No. She won't brood over this. It was time to go to her REAL home. Back in LA, California. She knew to keep her other life a secret. Before she moved to Tokyo to live with her Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji, she had lived in the richest parts of LA with her father. Her mother had passed away while she was still a young baby. Because of her mother, her father became a workaholic, never having time for his children.

I guess it was a good thing, because pretty soon, her father was the richest man in LA. The Senshi, of course, didn't know this. Neither did Darien. Now, it was time for her to go back. She knew she would eventually have to come back to Tokyo, but for now, she couldn't stand to be here.

First, she needed to tell Andrew good-bye. She also needed to tell her aunt and uncle. This was going to be harder than she thought. She put on her coat, and walked to Andrew's arcade.

-- At the Crown Arcade –

The doorbell rang and Andrew looked up. The usual perky Serena was replaced by a rather worn down looking Serena.

"Serena? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Andrew asked with concern. She was practically his little sister for Christ's sake!

"No. I'll be fine. Andrew… I came to tell you...I'm leaving for America… tonight. I'm sorry for just leaving…but too many things have happened. Can I ask you a favor?" she pleaded.

"Of- of course..." stuttered Andrew.

"Please don't tell the girls or Darien about where I'm going… I don't want them to know." Said Serena in a monotone voice.

"Serena, they have something to do with you leaving, don't they?" Andrew angrily bit out. What did they do to cause her so much pain? And that Darien… for crying out loud, he practically set them up together!

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I'll miss you Andrew and I'll keep in touch." With that, Serena gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You were the best older brother anyone could have…" She smiled at him once more and walked out.

Andrew was shocked at the least. What made Serena leave so suddenly? He knew it had something to do with the girls and definitely Darien. He would confront them about it later. For right now, he needed to process in all the things Serena had said.

-- Serena's house –

Serena stepped into her aunt's and uncle's house. She could smell the delicious pie her Aunt was making.

"Auntie?" Serena called out. Her aunt whirled around and smiled at Serena.

"Serena! Do you need anything? You look quite… unhappy." Her aunt stared at her face. Serena's face was pale and drawn in.

"Auntie… I came to tell you… I'm moving back to LA... I miss my old life." Serena looked into her Aunt's eyes. She expected to see disappointment but she saw understanding.

"Okay. I'll tell your uncle that you went back to LA." Ikuko smiled and her eyes glittering with unspilled tears.

Serena gave her Aunt a long hug and cried silently. "I love you Auntie. I'll miss you and keep in touch. And oh, don't tell anyone but Uncle that I'm leaving."

"Okay. I won't..." said her aunt. "Now go. You're going to miss your flight!"

-- On the plane to LA –

Serena sighed. She never thought that this day would come. And she certainly didn't expect it to end this way. She recalled the ending with Darien. Was it just an illusion, or did she see a flicker of agony in his eyes? No. She must've just seen an illusion…

"This is your captain speaking. We will arrive in Los Angeles shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for traveling on the Tokyo Airlines" (AN: I don't even know if this is a real air line... did I also mention I don't like planes?)

'Well,' she thought 'Here goes nothing...'

-- At the LA airport –

Something felt weird. Did she forget something? 'Hmm… who's picking me up? Ah! How could I forget that!'

Serena opened her cell. 'Hm. Karli… Karli… there it is!'?

_Ring Ring!_

"Hello? Karli speaking."Serena giggled. She sounded exactly the same since she left.

"Karli! Guess who?"

"Serena? Is that you!"

"Of course. Hey… guess where I am?"

"…No way. You're back! Are you at the airport right now?"

"Yeah. I have a problem though…I don't have a ride! Ha. Isn't that funny. You think you could get me?"

Karli rolled her eyes even though she knew that Usagi couldn't see.

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec. Where are you?"

"I'm at the baggage claim. The one next to the pick-up place. Meet me here."

"Okay. You know, you haven't changed a bit, Serena. Still the forgetful and childish baby I knew."

"Hey! I've matured a LOT, Karli. Just stop teasing me and come and get me."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit!" _Click!_

Serena couldn't help but grin at her cousin Karli's "thing" in which she always had to be the one who hung up. How many things have changed around here? I haven't been here in a long time. One thing she didn't have to worry about was that there probably wasn't going to be any youma attacks in Japan for a while. With a sigh her smile disappeared and a frown took its place. What were the scouts doing now?

-- The temple –

Mina sighed. Even though she thought it was for the best… she couldn't help but miss her "twin". Maybe it was a bad idea to kick her off…

"MINA! Hello! You there?" Rei shouted in her ear. "What are you thinking about? Another guy?"

"No, for your information I was not. I'm just a little tired" Mina lied. 'Rei has been a

little arrogant and bossy ever since Serena left… Who made her the new leader?'

"Ok. Whatever you say… anyways, as I was saying, let's go eat at the arcade."

The girls all put their coats on and left the shrine.

-- Crown Arcade –

Darien stared at his black coffee. Serena. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? Wasn't this what he wanted? Not to be tied down? He felt like something was missing.

"Darien. I need to talk to you." Andrew glared at him. Darien winced. Not good…

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What's **up**? What did you do to Serena! Do you know what you've done!" Andrew

yelled, causing some customers to stare curiously.

"Andrew! Sh! I kind of broke up with Serena… well. She broke up with me. Argh! I don't know! Why? What did I make her do?"

"Darien. Don't '_I don't know'_ me. What did you do? I'm not telling you what happened to Serena until you tell me what you did to her." Darien sighed and ran his hand into his ebony hair.

"Um… she…caught mecheatingonherwithanothergirl" Darien blurted out. He swore he could see red in Andrew's eyes,

"YOU WHAT! WHY!"

Darien stared at Andrew. Uh-oh. He's never seen him so mad before… maybe… he should make a run for it… but as if Andrew read his mind, he grabbed onto Darien's arm.

"Oh no, you don't. First of all, I never should've set you guys up. If I knew that you would do this to her, I would've told her to keep away from you. Second of all, Serena left! It's because of you and the girls that she left!" Andrew looked like he was about to blow up." And lastly… I don't want to see your face in here again. You may be my best bud, but Serena's my little sister… Unless you can bring her back, get out!"

"Andrew…-"

"Get out. Don't make me throw you out" Andrew couldn't even look him in the face. Without another word, Darien got up and left. As if on cue, the girls walked in. Rei saw the hard look on Darien's face when she walked in. Something was wrong.

"Darien! Wait up! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He saw the girls. He remembered what Andrew said about the girls and him

making her leave "What did you guys do to Serena?"

"Oh. About that, we kicked her out. She was the worst leader we—"

"WHAT! Oh shit… Rei, Serena and I just broke up. She caught me cheating on her. She left Japan…" Darien waited for the expected blow from Rei, but she was just standing there with her mouth opening and closing with a look of shock on her face.

"You? Cheated on her! ... Actually, that's pretty funny…and that meatball head left Japan, huh. Don't worry she's going to be crawling back to us soon." Rei sneered.

"Rei Hino! When did you become such a bitch! Don't you see what happened! Her boyfriend AND her best friends has just betrayed her! And you think that's funny!" Mina screamed. She couldn't believe it. She thought it was for the best, but obviously she was wrong. Very wrong. She looked over to Lita and Ami. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go find her. I made a BIG mistake." With that she glared at Rei and walked away.

Rei stood there shocked again. Mina just called her a bitch and left! Her eyes narrowed. 'Who cares about Serena and Mina? At least we don't have any more dumb blondes.' (AN: no offense to the blondes out there. I'm just trying to characterize Rei as a messed up person. To the Rei lovers out there don't worry.)

Lita and Ami stood there, watching the scene. Ami personally thought that Mina was right, but she wasn't sure is she wanted to go against Rei either. Lita was still deciding between the two. She was confused as hell.

Darien, frustrated, hurried off to his apartment.

-- Airport –

"Serena Tsukino!"

Serena turned around and saw Karli with her other cousin, Belle.

"Karli! Belle!" Serena yelled happily. "I'm so happy to see you guys again! Just as I thought. Still the fashionable girls I knew and skinny as ever."

Karli was wearing dark low rise Seven jeans with an off-white loose fitting peasant shirt that came off her shoulders. To complete that outfit she wore a gold chain necklace that was so long she wrapped it around twice. She wore gold pumps with 4 inch stiletto heels. Not that she needed to dress up. She was already beautiful with her blonde hair and creamy complexion. She wore the tiniest bit of make up: Just a little foundation, eye-liner, shimmery bronze eye shadow, and some cherry red lip-gloss.

Belle wore a ripped jean mini skirt from Guess with a red silk spaghetti strap with lace on the bottom. She wore a pair of red, 3 inch, open toed heels. She wore no make up except eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She tossed her long wavy, dark hair as she smiled at Serena.

"Serena! Comment merveilleux pour vous voir! (How wonderful to see you!)" Belle smiled at Serena. "J'espère que vous n'a pas oublié que vous êtes la langue natale, Serena. (I hope you did not forget you're native language, Serena.)"

"De ne couler pas. (Of course not)" Serena winked at Belle. "Anyways, mind helping me out with these bags?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." They grabbed her bags and went out to Karli's car: a red convertible skyline.

Karli looked over at Serena. She could tell something was wrong. She sighed inwardly. "What's wrong Serena? Why did you come back?"

"Hey Karli, I don't feel like it right now. I'll tell you later." Serena looked down at her feet.

"Okay. Get in!" She grinned. "And get ready for a wild ride."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, you called me right before I had to go to work. Since I'm already late, I don't have time to drop you off. You don't mind going to work with me do you? Karli glanced at Serena. "Believe me. You won't be bored."

"Alright. I'll go. But where do you work?"

"You'll see in a minute"

"Karli. I hate it when you do this. Belle, where are we going?" Belle chuckled at Serena.

"I can't tell you. Just be patient."

Serena was confused. "Belle? You work there too?"

"Oui. (Yes)"

"Ok then. Wake me up when we get there. I'm tired." Serena yawned and closed her eyes for a short nap.

Karli and Belle looked at each other and laughed quietly. Serena was in for a big surprise.

-- A few minutes later –

"Serena! Wake up sweetie! We're here!" Karli shouted. She turned off the engine and tapped Serena on the head. "Se réveiller! (Wake up!)"

"Huh? Urgh…where are we?"

"At my workplace." Serena looked around. Moon&Star Modeling Agency. Her cousins were models!

Belle smiled at her. "Serena, I think our boss might wanna take a look at you. Now that I look at you carefully, you're every girls dream model. Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, long legs, and skinny… but not in a gross way…"

Karli studied her. Belle was right. She was perfect!

"Sounds like fun! Besides, I've always wanted to be a model." Serena beamed. "Let's see what your boss thinks of me." Serena shard a wink with her cousins and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yeah. I just noticed on my prologue/Chapter 1, I mixed Mamoru and Darien and Serena and Usagi together. Sorry! I wrote this at midnight and I wasn't thinking straight. I promise that I won't mix it up again in this chapter.

Thanks to one of my reviewers, I noticed my story is almost like another author's story. Sorry if it takes a long time for me to update. I need some new ideas. I have some in plan but I don't want my story to be exactly like someone else's. Haha. By the way this story is how I wished it turned out for me. I still got a happy ending, but this way would've been so much better. ;). Thanks Tenshi-of-Saturn for pointing this out to me :

I'd also like to thank the other reviewers. Haha. I thought I wouldn't get any! Reviews motivate me to write more. So give me lots of reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its original makers. And I'm pretty sure there is no modeling agency called Moon&Star Modeling Agency. But correct me if I'm wrong.

Chapter 2 :----

Serena walked in. The place was bustling with activity. She saw many models…modeling. She thought that the atmosphere would be tense but it was actually quite the opposite. People were chatting heartily and laughter could be heard almost everywhere. She has never seen such a friendly workplace.

"Serena?" Serena snapped back to reality. "Yeah Belle?"

"The boss would like to meet you now. Don't stress yourself. You look perfect. Oh, and a helpful hint, be easy going. She doesn't like to work with uptight people. Okay? Bonne chance! (Good luck!)"

"Merci, Belle! (Thanks, Belle.)" Belle gave her a reassuring smile and pushed her lightly into her office. When she went in, she saw a woman with wavy auburn hair. She was certainly beautiful. After a few seconds, the woman acknowledged her.

"Ah. I see. You must be Serena Tsukino, daughter of Ken Tsukino. You can call me Rose and welcome to Moon&Star Modeling Agency. Belle and Karli had told me a lot about you and I must say that they weren't kidding when they said you were 'perfect'. However, we can make a few changes."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Rose. When you say few changes, you mean a lot right?"

Rose laughed heartily. "Did I say it too obviously?" Serena blushed and looked down at her fumbling hands. "No, I just had a feeling" Serena replied sheepishly.

"Haha. You have some pretty good instincts."

"You have no idea…" muttered Serena under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Rose arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered something. Sorry. Please continue."

"Okay. Well, you certainly have the job." Rose picked up her phone and dialed. "Hello? Chelsea? I'd like you to come to my office right now. I have a new model that I'd like for you to take care of… Okay. Come as quickly as you can." With that she hung up. She looked up and smiled at Serena. "Well, one of my employees will take you to our salon where they will fix you up a bit. Speaking of her…" the door opened and a bright-looking woman walked in wearing a professional but stylish suit with pumps. "Chelsea, I'd like you to meet Serena. Serena, this is Chelsea."

Chelsea warmly smiled at Serena and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena! Well Rose, I guess I'll take Serena now. Let's go Serena. On the way to the salon I'll give you a tour of the place."

Serena grinned. "Let's go! I might as well get used to my surroundings."

They left the office and Rose smiled. She had a feeling Serena would be a big hit.

-- In front of the Crown Arcade--

Rei, Lita, and Ami walked in the Arcade. First thing they saw was Andrews's angry face. Rei walked up to him.

"Andrew? What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I suggest that you leave before I make you…"

Rei's face crumpled up in confusion then to realization. "Oh. Serena told you?"

"No, but I know her well enough to know when something's wrong. I see you talked to Darien. He told you then, that Serena left for good? Because of you guys, she left."

"Don't worry. She can't survive without us. She'll come back. Don't worry." Rei said coolly.

"No. You don't get it Rei. She's different. Instead of crying like her usual self, she was actually quite calm. She's matured, Rei, if you haven't noticed. I thought you guys actually cared for Serena. Turns out I was wrong about everything. Now please get out before I make you…" Andrew looked down. As much as he loved the girls, he was disgusted with what they had done. "Well, except Mina. I suspect that she's gone to get Serena?"

Rei glared at him. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Thos two ditzes can't do anything without each other."

Lita and Ami both shot Rei a look. "Look Rei, we didn't do it for your own personal advantage. To tell you the truth, I still love Serena. If you're going to act this way, I think it was best not to kick her out." Lita stated. Ami nodded her head.

"If we knew you were going to act this way, we probably would've kicked you out instead." This time it was Ami speaking. Rei looked up shocked.

She let out a sigh and looked down. "You guys are right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe she left us." Rei looked up again to see sympathetic looks from Ami and Lita. 'Psh. As if. I just can't let Lita and Ami leave me. Mina already left. I still need Lita and Ami.' Rei thought to herself. (AN: I know. Evil, right?)

"As much as I don't want to interrupt this _touching_ moment, I still want you guys out of here." Andrew retorted sarcastically.

The girls sighed dejectedly and walked out. The air was warm, but for some strange reasons, Ami and Lita felt cold. They shook it off and kept walking.

-- Darien's apartment --

What had he done! 'Stupid stupid. Out of all the ways you could've told her, you decide to cheat on her. That's the worst way of telling someone 'I'm sorry. I like you a lot but I don't know if I love you. I'm also scared of this whole destiny crap.'' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and growled. Well, at least he had the chance now to live a normal life… Isn't that what he wanted? If this is what he wanted, why did Serena keep popping up in my head? 'It's because you feel sorry for her. That's all it is.' He told himself. But his heart said otherwise. He really needed to sort things out before he got himself into a big mess… in his own mind.

-- Moon&Star Modeling Agency --

"Well, Ms. Tsukino. Here you see some models having their photographs taken." Serena glanced at the woman and the man. The woman was her cousin Belle and the guy she didn't know. He had long, silver hair and piercing eyes. He was definitely handsome, as were the other models.

"Ms. Tsukino. We don't have much time. Shall we go to the salon now?" Chelsea interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course. You can call me Serena." Smiled Serena. She stepped inside the salon. She wrinkled her nose. There were so many different smells…

"Serena, come this way." Chelsea called to her. "I'd like you to meet your 'do- over' artist, Javier."

Javier greeted Chelsea with kisses on both cheeks and took Serena's hand and kissed it. "Ah. Ms. Tsukino. What a pleasure to meet you. I shall turn you into a beautiful woman! Come sit this way. ¡Un momento! (One moment) I shall go get the supplies."

For many hours, Serena experienced the pain she had to get through. From waxing legs and eyebrows to painful brushing of her long tangly hair. For her hair, they cut it a little shorter than before and added some silverish streaks and layered her hair. When she felt her hair, it was so silky she gasped in surprise. They had also curled her hair to make it wavy.

Her make up was done in a natural way because she wasn't due for any photo shots yet. They put on foundation and a little bit of blush and bronzer. They put light gold eye shadow with eye liner. They only put on a little of curling mascaraand somepeach colored lip gloss. They also did her nails, gave her a facial, and a pedicure. Her nails were French manicured and on her feet she had shimmery red nail polish.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw that she truly looked older. The outfit they gave her was fitting: A short jean mini skirt with a light pink lace spaghetti strap. She also wore a chain belt with pink hearts attached. On her feet she wore 3 inch stiletto heels. Pink, of course.

"Well Serena. You're done and might I say that you look **fabulous**." Javier beamed at his work. "Now go show it all off."

Serena went out feeling a bit conscious about her looks. She saw Belle and Karli talking to four guys. The silver-haired man, there was a blonde with royal blue eyes, and there were two brunettes.

She walked up to her cousins.

"Karli! Belle!" They turned around and saw Serena. Serena swore that her cousins' mouths dropped open.

"Serena! Is that you!" Karli gaped. Serena giggled. She twirled around showing off her outfit then sauntered over to her cousins and their friends.

The blonde stepped up and kissed her hand like Javier had. "Hello Miss. I'm Jason. May I get the honor of knowing this beauty's name?" He grinned boyishly.

Serena laughed nervously. "Why, yes you may. My name is Serena Tsukino. Nice to meet you Jason."

The silver-haired man walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hello Ms. Tsukino. My name is Kyle. You must be the new model Rose talked about."

"Yeap. That's me. And please call me Serena." Serena greeted him.

"Well, these two boys here are Zach and Nate." Kyle pointed to the two men who haven't said anything so far.

The boy called Zach smiled and waved and Nate walked over and also kissed her hand. "Even though my buddy over here introduced me already, I'm Nate and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Serena blushed and giggled. She wasn't very used to getting male attention. Not to mention that they were also models. "It's a privilege to meet you guys. Hopefully we can become good friends."

Belle laughed at her cousin's face and patted her shoulder. "Well, we're ready to go. We still have to move all your stuff back to your house."

"Oh yeah. I guess we should get going. My dad should already be home."

Jason stepped forward. "Do you ladies need a hand moving in?" He cocked his eyebrow up.

Serena looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we could use the help, that is, if you guys aren't already busy."

Kyle pretended to think for a while, stroking his fingers under his chin. Serena rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Fine. Don't come." Serena stuck her tongue out at him cutely with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa Serena! I was kidding! Of course we want to help you move in." Kyle flashed Serena a sexy smile and winked.

Karli rolled her eyes at his flirting antics. "Serena, watch out for him. Either his hormones have gotten the better of him or he's hungry. Kyle, stop looking at her like a piece of meat."

Kyle frowned. "Hey! I resent that. I was just being friendly." Serena laughed. She had a feeling that she was going to be in for a lot of fun.

Belle looked at the time. "Well, let's get going. Kyle, Jason, Nate, and Zach. Just follow our car."

The boys nodded their heads and got into their own cars. Kyle had a sleek silver skyline, Jason had a red convertible viper, Nate had a metallic green 2005 corvette, and Zach had an ice blue supra.

The girls got into Karli's red Lamborghini.

Because no one else was on the road home, they decided to have a little race. Zach, being a careful driver, was behind the rest. At the top were the girls and Jason. Serena rolled down the window and got Jason's attention. She winked at him and blew him a kiss. Jason, with a surprised look on his face, started to slow down. Karli slammed into the gas pedal and zoomed off.

By the time the guys reached Serena's house, the girls were sprawled on the green lawn laughing hysterically.

The guys stood in a line with a frown on their faces, looking down at the girls. All of a sudden, the guys grinned evilly looking at one another. The girls noticing the change froze and looked up scared.

Nate looked at the other guys. "Hey. You guys thinking of what I'm thinking?" The other boys nodded their heads and chuckled. All of a sudden the guys swooped the three girls up over their shoulders and brought them inside the house. The girls screamed bloody murder while trying to get down. The guys just laughed. Once they got in, the tossed the girls on various couches and picked up the pillows.

Zach arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Release the pillows!"

The guys hurled the pillows at the girls while the girls ran around trying to dodge the pillows. One pillow hit Karli in the face. She sat down and the guys heard sobbing. Kyle stepped cautiously towards Karli. Right when he was about 2 inches close to Karli, she grabbed his feet and made him trip.

The guys thought this was utterly funny and laughed their heads off. What they didn't see, was that behind them stood Belle and Serena with pillows in their hands. Jason heard a noise and turned around. Serena and Belle were smiling wickedly, swinging pillows in their hands. With a war cry, the girls attacked the guy before the guys had a chance to think.

After a while they got tired. While they lied around trying to catch their breath, Serena spoke up. "Hey guys. We didn't even get my stuff out Karli's car."

The guys jumped up. "We'll get it"

The girls laughed. Right at that moment, Serena heard someone else come in. She walked up to the front door and saw her dad.

"Daddy!" She yelled and hugged him as tight as she could.

Serena's Dad stepped back and looked at his daughter. His eyes twinkled as he saw how beautiful she got. "Why if it isn't my little bijou (jewel). You've certainly grown up!"

Serena blushed. "And you, Papa, haven't aged a bit." He still looked young, but worn out.

A minute later, another young man walked in the house. "Hello there." Serena looked at him and gasped.

End chapter------------------- :.. 3

Well. There's another chapter. Seriously, reviews motivate me so much to write more. I'd like to thank my reviewers. I really appreciate that fact that you took the time to leave some. : I definitely thought that I wasn't going to get any. Thanks for giving me the hope ;)

Chapter 3 coming soon! Really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well. Welcome to Chapter three of "Can't Hide from the Past". I'd like to thank my reviewers who reviewed last chapter.

Oh btw. In this story, Sammy is only a year younger than Serena. Also, Ikuko and Kenji have the same last name as Serena because Kenji is Ken's brother. Just to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Only the characters and Moon&Star Modeling Agency belong to me, unless it's an existing modeling agency. O.o (hopefully not) I also don't own the other companies in this story.

Chapter 3 ------------------ 3

A minute later, another young man walked in the house. "Hello there." Serena looked at him and gasped.

"SAMMY!" Serena dashed towards him and knocked the air out of him. His eyes looked as If they were going to pop out.

"It's good to see you too, sis. You think you can let me breathe now?" Serena laughed and let go of her brother. She looked him over. 'Wow. He sure has grown to be handsome. Sammy is all grown up!'

"Ahem." Serena turned to look at her new friends her cousins. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry. Guys, this is my brother Sammy. Belle and Karli, you already know him, of course."

The guys shook hands with him and Serena's father. Jason looked at his watch. "Hey. It was nice meeting you, Serena, and your family, but the guys and I gotta go. We'll see you tomorrow at work then?"

Serena beamed. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be a model. "Of course. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Kissing each guy on the cheek, she led them to the front door. "Bye!"

Serena looked back to her cousins. There was an awkward silence for about two seconds until Belle broke out laughing. "Okay. Fine. We'll leave so you can have some family time. I'll come pick you up tomorrow around… 8:00 in the morning. Make sure you get a lot of sleep. Vous aimer! Bonne nuit! (Love you! Good night!)" With that she grabbed Karli by the arm and dragged her to her car. Karli's yells of protest could be heard. "Ow! Let me go! Je sais marcher, vous savez. (I know how to walk, you know.)"

Serena stood in the door frame laughing softly. Her father walked next to her. "Serena? I'll make some dinner. It'll be ready in a few minutes. During that time, go unpack your things, okay?" He kissed her on the head and left for the kitchen.

Serena walked into her old room. It was a huge room, three times bigger than her room at her Aunt's house. Her father kept everything the same. Massive amounts of stuffed animals on her bed, her vanity mirror sparkling clean, her shelves still full of expensive makeup and perfumes. Her canopy bed was king sized. The sheets were made of silk and her pillows were made of satin. It was a mixture of silver and pink. She smiled and ran her fingers over the soft fabric.

She got to work by putting all her clothes in her closet, which was still full from all her expensive clothing. On the bottom was her collection of all different kinds of shoes and purses.

"Serena! Dinner's ready!" Ken Tsukino yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She looked once more at her room and walked down the stairs.

-- Mina's house --

Mina looked around in her room. How was she supposed to find Serena without knowing anything about her departure? Mina bit her lip and sighed. She looked over at her sleeping cat.

"Artemis, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in a half an hour." She walked out the front door and looked up at the shining full moon. 'Serena? Where are you!' She started walking towards Serena's house. Maybe her mom knew about where she went.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her house. She stepped up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Mina saw Ikuko standing at the door.

"Why, hello Mina. What are you doing here this late?"

"Mrs. Tsukino, can I ask you about Serena?"

"Only if you can tell me why Serena decided to leave. She told me she wanted to leave because she missed her old life… but I know better than that. I can tell when she's lying."

Mina scrunched up her face. "Old life?"

Ikuko sighed. This was obviously going to take a while. "I think you may want to come in. This may take a while."

Mina stepped into the house and followed Ikuko to the living room. Ikuko pointed to a near by chair. "Please take a seat." Mina sat down nervously.

"Mrs. Tsukino. Where did Serena go?"

"She went back home." Mina was now completely confused. Wasn't this Serena's home?

"Excuse me?"

"You see, I'm not Serena's mom. I'm her aunt. Her real home is in Los Angeles, in California. Serena lost her mom to a car accident when she was still a baby. A few days later, we decided to take her in because we felt she needed a mother, especially since she was a girl."

Mina sat there with her mouth agape. She tried to soak in all this information. Ikuko continued her story. "We didn't take Sammy because the father still needed to know that he had kids. I also figured that Sammy would be okay with his father's attention."

"So…so you're not Serena's mom!" Mina was surprised as anything. Could you say drama?

"Nope. Now you have to tell me why she left before I tell you where she lives."

Mina shuffled her feet and looked down. "Mrs. Tsukino, while I'm speaking, please don't interrupt me or I don't think that I can continue on."

Mrs. Tsukino nodded her head and stared intently at Mina.

"Well, Serena was really late to our meeting so we got pretty mad, especially Rei. So Rei decided to kick Serena out. Well, being the stupid person that I am, I agreed. So did Lita and Ami…" tears started to blur Mina's eyes. "Turns out that Serena caught Darien cheating on her that same day. I felt terrible after this. Ever since Serena left, Rei's been acting… different. I realized that it was a big mistake. The only reason why Rei kicked her out was because Rei wanted to be the leader. So I left them…" Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She felt so guilty of what she had done.

Ikuko just silently stared at Mina for a few seconds before speaking again.

"What meeting?"

Mina sweat dropped. "Uh. A…a…meeting...For...a project!" She said sheepishly.

Ikuko was too busy thinking to notice the lame excuse. "Oh. Okay. Well. Since you seem sincere, she's already at LA in her father's house, Here. Let me write down the address. Please don't show this to anyone else. I don't think she would appreciate it."

Mina smiled at Ikuko and nodded her head. "Don't worry. I'm not talking to any of the girls right now. I'm going to go find Serena as soon as possible. Thank you Mrs. Tsukino." With a smile she left the house.

Mina stared at the address. 'Serena, I'm so sorry…'

-- Serena's house --

Serena collapsed on her bed. She sighed staring up at her ceiling. Her father was going on another business trip again. This one was going to be possibly longer than one month. She sighed and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

-- Morning --

_BRIINNNGG!_

Serena brought the covers over head and groaned. For a moment she forgot that she was back in LA. Oh yeah… she had a job now! She threw off her covers and ran to the bathroom.

She took a long shower. She came out wearing a silk, cream colored robe. She sat down at in front of her vanity mirror and brought out her makeup. First she put on some base cream. Then she put on a little foundation. She hesitated. Weren't they going to do her make up there? She shrugged and just put on some clear lip gloss.

She walked over to her closet and looked over her clothes. She picked out a black and white silk camisole from bebe. It had a sheer black and white stripe layer. She took out her black dress pants and her black heels. She dried her hair then straightened it. She sprayed on the Paris Hilton perfume.

She went downstairs and went to the kitchen. On the counter, there was a cell phone with a note beside it. She picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Serena,_

_I've left for London this morning. I'll be back in a few months. Meanwhile, I've sent Belle and Karli to stay with you while I'm gone so you shouldn't be having any problems with taking care of yourself. If you need anything just call my number. Also, you can buy anything you want with your credit card I gave you last night. You can also go to the bank and pull out money. All I'm asking is that you don't spend all of it which I don't think is possible, even for you. The cell phone you see lying next to this note is your new cell phone. You're really going to need it especially if you're back to LA. Have fun Serena. You need to go out and have some fun. I'll be calling once in a while to check up._

_Love, Dad_

Serena stared at her new cell phone. After a few minutes she noticed that if she didn't hurry, she'll be late. She grabbed her cell phone and ran back upstairs. She grabbed her black purse and put on a black coat.

_Beep!_ Serena heard Belle's car horn. She ran down the stairs again went out the front door. She locked it and went out.

Belle had brought a silver Mercedes. Serena raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Belle had another car. She opened the passenger door and got in.

"Belle? When did you get this car?" Belle giggled.

"It isn't mine, sweetie. It's my parents. I felt… older today so I decided to bring out a sophisticated car."

Serena laughed and buckled her seatbelt. She looked back to see Karli and two other girls she didn't know.

Karli saw Serena's confused face and laughed. She pointed to a girl with red hair. "Serena, this is Tiffany. She's another model that works with us." Serena looked at Tiffany. She had long silky red hair and had blue eyes. She smiled and held out a perfectly manicured hand. Serena shook her hands with Tiffany and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Serena. I heard a lot about you from Karli."

Serena looked at Karli. "Nothing bad, right?"

Karli laughed. "I didn't tell her anything bad about you Serena. Relax. Anyways, this is Faith. She's also a model." Serena saw a girl with shoulder-length black hair and it was slightly curled. She looked very exotic.

The girl just smiled warmly and shook Serena's hand. She didn't look like the type that talked very often.

A few minutes they arrived at their workplace. They got out and entered the building. Pretty soon they were at the "lounge". The place where models just hung out to talk before Rose came in and set them at different sets.

Serena walked towards the coffee machine and pastries. She poured herself a cup of coffee and just when she reached for a Danish pastry, she heard a voice behind her.

"You must be new here." She stiffened and looked back. Standing behind her was a gorgeous guy. He had dirty blonde hair which was messily styled, but in a good way. He had striking green eyes that sparkled and underneath the form-fitting shirt, she could see a faint outline of his toned body. "Are you finished checking me out or shall I stand here for a few more minutes?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at Serena.

Serena blushed profusely. "Uh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare. But yes, I am new here." She grinned slightly. Then she remembered that she wasn't wearing any make-up other than foundation. "Oh. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later!" She ran as fast as she could in her heels towards her cousins.

Right when she arrived, Rose came out and assigned the models to their places. "… Serena Tsukino and Austin Cornerstone will be shooting at the New York City scene. Faith and Zach will be shooting at the beach scene; Karli will be shooting by herself in…"

Serena looked around. Who was Austin Cornerstone? She looked over to the hot guy she saw earlier and he winked at her. She blushed again and went to go look for her make- up artist. She reached the make-up artist she was looking for and stepped inside the room. It was highly air-conditioned and there was make-up everywhere. A woman came out with an apron looking thing on.

"Hello. You must be Serena. Take a seat right here." She pointed to a chair in front of the mirror. Right away, the woman began her work.

First she added a little more foundation and concealer for her under eyes. Then she put on a light blush to accentuate her cheekbones. She put liquid eyeliner on her eyelid and some on her lower lid. She then got out some eye shadow. She put red eye shadow on the inside of her eye and gradually faded it out until the outer corner. She then put black glitter on the side of her eyes. For her lips, she put on dark red lip liner with a similar shade of lipstick. Her hair was curled again but this time they put in some silver glitter. Serena looked at herself. She looked like a dangerous… she-devil. She kind of liked the look: Dangerous and sexy.

She then walked to her wardrobe and saw what she was to wear. They had a corset top that was red and black with lace crisscrossed in the center. They put out a black, leather mini skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and a long black trench coat that was red on the inside. For her shoes, they put out long boots with stiletto heels of 4 inches.

When she reached the set, she saw that she was early so she studied the "scenery". It was a picture of New York City at night with the many lights.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Serena turned around to see the blonde guy from before. He was wearing a black and red striped button up dress shirt that left the first 4 top buttons un-buttoned to reveal his chest and a pair of black dress pants. "So you're Austin Cornerstone?"

He nodded. "And you must be Serena Tsukino. It's nice to meet you."

The photographer interrupted their conversation. "Come on. We haven't got all day. We need at least 30 shots."

For the next many hours, Serena and Austin had been posing in front of the back drop. Finally, they were finished. Serena was sore and tired. She didn't know modeling would take so much work.

"Serena!" She turned around to see Kyle running up to her. "What's up?"

"Belle and Karli want to ask you if you wanted to go eat dinner with the guys and them."

Serena thought about it. She definitely needed a night out. "Sure! Tell the girls I'll be there soon."

Serena changed back into her clothes and re-applied her make-up. Red didn't really match so she just put on some white shimmery eye shadow with some glitter.

When she went out, her cousins were already waiting for her in the Mercedes. Serena opened the door and stepped in. Karli smiled and looked at Serena. "How was your first day of modeling?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Tiring."

Belle chuckled. "Well, at least you got to model with the hottest guy. If I'm not mistaken, I would think that he has a thing for you Serena." Belle winked at her and Serena blushed. She still wasn't over Darien yet.

Serena tried to change the subject. "Where are we meeting the guys?" For some reason, Serena thought that the guys looked very familiar. But she didn't know why. She just shrugged off the thought.

A few minutes later, they reached a café. As they walked inside, Serena looked around. It was definitely high class. Then she saw Jason waving frantically trying to get her attention. She laughed as she walked over to the table with Belle and Karli.

"Hey guys. Did you order yet?"

The guys nodded. Nate looked up sheepishly. "Yeah, we kind of ordered for you guys too. Is that okay with you girls?"

Serena pretended to look angry. "No! It's not okay! What makes you think you can order for us!"

Nate looked alarmed and backed away while whispering to Zach "Either Serena's gone crazy or she's going through that woman crap that they go through every month."

Serena busted out laughing at what Nate had said. "No. I'm just kidding Nate. And no, I'm not crazy and I don't have my 'woman crap'." Karli and Belle laughed their heads off while the guys looked down blushing. Kyle had found a new interest in his napkin while Zach was studying his spoon. Nate found his fingers interesting and Jason was staring at his water intently.

The scene looked so funny that Serena couldn't stop laughing. Finally after a few seconds she stopped because the waiter came with their foods. The guys had ordered simple foods. It was nothing too fancy, but it wasn't exactly cheap either.

After they were finished eating it was about 9'o clock. Belle looked at her watch then came up with an idea.

"Hey you guys. Let's go to Silver Star Dust today. Serena's never been there." Karli and the boys nodded their heads. "Sure." "Okay." "Fine with me." Were the answers.

Serena was just confused. What was Silver Star Dust? "Hey Karli, what's Silver Star Dust?"

"It's a club. You need to relieve your stress. And don't tell me you don't have any. Okay? We have to go get ready then. Serena, you think we can just all get ready at your house? It'll be easier."

"Sure. What about the guys?"

Belle looked them over. "They look fine. They can go like that." Then to the guys she said, "Hey guys. We're going to Serena's place because we need to go get ready. We'll see you guys at her house. Just follow us again."

The girls got in Belle's car while the guys went back to their own cars. In less than ten minutes they arrived at Serena's house. Actually, more like mansion.

The girls ran up to Serena's room while the guys went to the living room and watched some basketball on the TV.

When they reached the top of the stairs the doorbell rang. Serena furrowed her brows. Who could it be?

She ran back down the stairs and opened the door. Her face went from confused to recognition to despair.

"Serena…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, this is my fourth chapter. Also... if my reviews start dropping I'm going to presume that no ones reading my story anymore and I will discontinue it. so rememebr to review. Just a friendly reminder. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and other companies other than Moon&Star Modeling Agency and Silver Star Dust. Yeah. That's about it.

Chapter 4 :- 3

"Serena…" Mina shifted under Serena's gaze. Mina could see the flicker of pain in Serena's eyes. 'Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea…'

Finally after a few minutes, Mina could hear a man's voice. "Sere, who is it? Why are you just standing there?" A man walked up next to Serena. Mina looked at him. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had long silver white hair, he was tall. And his eyes were piercing. She turned away before he could catch her staring.

He looked at Serena, then to the girl standing outside. "Do you know her?"

Serena didn't answer him. "Okay then. I guess I'll just… go away then." He looked at the girl in front of Serena. He didn't realize how beautiful she was. She almost looked like Serena, except Mina had a lighter shade of blue eyes. He shook his thoughts out and walked back to the guys.

Mina noticed him staring but she put her thought back on the more important matter. "Serena. I know I probably don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm just asking for a chance. I made a huge mistake, heck that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made. I don't what I was thinking, Serena. I don't expect an answer right now, but please think about it." Mina turned away to leave. Before she turned away, Serena saw single tear falling down her cheek.

Serena's heart broke. She didn't know how much Mina regretted her decision. "Mina… where are you staying?"

Mina looked back. "I'm going to go stay at a hotel nearby."

Serena looked down. "Stay here. Hotels around here are too expensive. You can stay at a guest room. Oh by the way, we're going out tonight. Join us if you want to. I'll lend you an outfit…"

Mina smiled slightly at Serena. "I really don't want to be any trouble for you…"

Serena smiled a genuine smile. "It's okay. I forgive you, Mina. You **are** my twin after all."

Mina smiled shyly and stepped in. She just realized how huge Serena's house was. She also never saw Serena in something other than her school uniform or some hand-me down clothes. Now, Serena was dressed very stylishly. Mina could also tell that they weren't very cheap either.

"Mina? Come follow me. We were just getting ready to go clubbing."

Mina blinked. Clubbing? 'Hm. Sounds like fun!' She followed Serena up to her room. When she reached her room she opened her mouth with amazement. Her room was three times bigger than her room. She looked around and she saw two girls sitting on her bed.

She looked at Serena quizzically. Serena smiled and walked over to her two cousins. "Mina, I'd like you to meet my cousins, Belle and Karli. The blonde is Karli and the brunette is Belle." Belle and Karli smiled at her. Mina smiled back.

Karli looked at the clock. "Come on you guys. We have to get ready soon or else the guys are gonna get pissed."

The girls walked over to Serena's closet. Again, Mina's mouth dropped. When did Serena have so many clothes? She looked over them carefully. Most of her clothes were from **bebe** and other designer clothes. She turned around to see Serena.

"Serena… how did you afford all these clothes? And this house? And all the gorgeous things?"

"Mina, I never told you guys, but here in LA, my dad's the richest man. Of course he never has time for Sammy and me. Oh. By the way, how did you find me?"

"I visited your mom. Or should I say aunt, she told me everything Serena, but I had to tell her what really happened too. She won't talk to the other girls so don't worry… Serena… if I knew what happened… I wouldn't have--"

Serena cut her off by a look. Mina looked at her cousins and they were looking at Serena strangely. Mina sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "Uh. What I mean is…I knew you missed your old life so I didn't tell the other girls…"

They went back to looking for clothes. Once they were finished, they put on their makeup. Serena taught Mina how to put make up on expertly, and not surprisingly, she learned it quickly. By the time they were finished, Mina and the other girls felt like they've known each other forever.

"Whew. That took a long time. Wow. Mina, you look hot…" Belle commented

Mina was wearing a short white pleated skirt with and orange and yellow swirled halter that was cinched in the center that hugged her tightly. On her feet, she wore high orange stiletto boots. Mina had worn orange glittery eye shadow that faded to yellow. She wore a little eyeliner and no mascara. Her blonde hair was straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail.

Mina giggled. "Belle, you're going to kill guys with that outfit."

Belle winked and twirled around showing off her outfit. She was wearing a black corset top with hot pink stars. She was wearing tight black pants with open toed heels. She wore a black lace choker and hey make up was done smokily. She had on dark eye shadow with black glitter. Her dark hair was in waves as she pulled it halfway up. She added silver glitter in her hair.

Belle looked at Karli. "You should say the same to this girl right here."

Karli laughed and playfully shoved Belle. She was wearing black capris with black heels. Her shirt was a black tube top with silver stripes going down diagonally. Her hair was curled and put up into a messy bun with some curls hanging down her face. She wore black eyeliner with some glitter on her eyes.

She looked around. Where's Serena? As if on cue, Serena stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a sheer silver cardigan over a tight black silk spaghetti strap. She wore a silver skirt made of the same material as the cardigan, but it was in ruffles and layers. On her feet she wore silver stiletto heels. The blonde hair had been straightened while her silver streaks were curled. She had on black shimmery eye shadow that faded into white. Mina stared. When did Serena know how to dress like this?

Serena laughed Mina's expression and dragged her and Karli and Belle out her door. Serena ran down the stairs trying not to trip on her heels and screamed at the guys. "You guys! We're ready!"

The guys turned around their eyes popped out. They also saw the new girl that Serena brought in. Once again, Mina's and Kyle's eyes locked as if they were in a trance. The guys smiled appreciatively and escorted the girls out the door. When they were walking out, Sammy came up to them. "Where are you guys going? Who's she?" He looked over to Mina.

"She's a friend of mine. Also, where were you the whole day?" Serena replied.

"I was out at work. Then I went to go chill at my friend's house. Well, I'm gonna get some shut- eye. I'll talk to you later, Serena."

When they arrived at the club, Belle, Karli and the guys walked past the line and straight to the bouncer.

"Belle and Karli! And of course the studs that are always with you guys. Haven't been here in a long time. Who are your lovely friends?" he smiled warmly at Serena and Mina.

Karli reached up to give him a hug then turned to Serena and Mina. "Serena's my cousin and this is her best friend, Mina. Make sure you let them in any time they want to, okay?" The bouncer nodded and let them in.

The club was blasting with music as they played Trick Daddy's _Sugar_. Serena immediately fell into the dance mood and went straight to the dance floor with the girls and guys. She started getting into the music and started dancing with Nate. If you didn't know them, you would've thought they were a couple by just looking at the way they danced. There was almost no space between them as she rolled her hips with the beat of the music.

Karli was dancing modestly with Zach, because she knew he didn't like that much closeness. Belle and Jason were going at it with the full on grinding while Mina and Kyle danced like they were stuck together. They stared at each other love - struck as they danced.

After a few more songs, they got thirsty and went to the bar.

Karli went up to the bartender while she ordered the drinks. Serena and Mina just got strawberry margaritas, Kyle and Zach just got beer, Belle got a Pina Colada, and Nate, Jason, and Karli got a jello shot.

While they were drinking a hand circled around her waist. She stood rigidly as she heard a voice in her ear. "Hey."

She turned around to see Austin looking hot as ever. He smiled and took her hand. "Would you like to dance?" Serena merely nodded and went up to the dance floor as they just started playing _Just a Lil Bit_ by 50 Cent. They started out full on dancing while he held her hips. She looked into his eyes and found herself lost in them. Looking at him made her forget about Darien. She shook off her thoughts as she enjoyed herself dancing.

While the two were dancing the rest of the gang sat back and watched. Mina was surprised. She didn't think that Serena could get over Darien that quickly. She shifted on Kyle's lap and smiled down at him. She was afraid that she would be too heavy, but for Kyle, she felt like a feather. He smiled back and stroked her hair. The rest of the guys looked at Mina and Kyle and tried not to laugh. They've never seen Kyle so love struck.

Soon around 4, they started to get tired and left the club. Before Serena got into the car, she went up to Austin and gave him a long passionate kiss. At first he was surprised but then he gave into her and kissed back. He kissed her cheek one last time and whispered into her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow cutie." With that he got into his black convertible and sped off.

Serena giggled to herself as she got into the car with Mina, Karli, and Belle. The rest of the girls looked at Serena and chuckled. Someone obviously had a good time.

Once they got to Serena's house, they decided to just sleep there since it was late anyways. They all slept in Serena's huge room. The guys slept on the floor on top of blankets while the girls all slept on Serena's huge bed.

At 7:00, the alarm rang. Everyone groaned simultaneously.

"Shut it off!"

"Kill the damn thing!"

"Urgh..."

"Ah! My head!"

"5 more minutes!"

"Turn it off! My God!"

"Urghfaslrp…"

Serena opened one eye then grabbed her alarm clock and threw it out the window. Once again, everyone sighed with content as they lied down again.

Belle looked up at the wall clock. "Ugh. You guys, get up. We're gonna be late for work." Everyone sighed and got up to get ready.

Mina smiled in her sleep. "I have no work. Hehehe..."

Kyle looked at her then smiled evilly. He got up quietly and until he was at the bed. With a yell, he jumped on the bed and started tickling Mina. Soon it became a wrestling match. Kyle pinned down Mina on the bed. "I win!" Mina blushed as she thought about how the looked. She looked up into his eyes and his smile faded and his eyes stared into hers. They unconsciously got closer and closer.

Serena walked in on them about to kiss. "You guys, not on my bed." She rolled her eyes and walked into her closet smiling.

-- Moon& Star Modeling Agency --

Serena, Mina, Karli, Belle, Jason, Kyle, Zach, and Nate all walked in at the same time. Once they got in, Serena brought Mina to Rose.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my friend Mina Aino."

Rose smiled. "She looks a lot like you Serena. I needed a new model anyways. She's perfect."

The next few months were pure bliss for Serena. She was now in a steady relationship with Austin whom she loved very much. Mina and Kyle was now a couple even though it took some time for Kyle to finally ask her out. The guys and girls became very good friends and rarely went anywhere without each other. Also, they had become the big this on modeling. They were famous throughout America, but not internationally. At least, not yet.

Then, the news came. Rose had announced it during their usual morning routine. This was probably going to turn Serena's perfect life around.

"Okay guys. I have some news for you. Karli, Belle, Serena, Mina, Jason, Kyle, Nate, Zach, and Austin, in 3 days, you will go to Tokyo, Japan for some shots there. We'll be staying there for at least two months. Bring everything you need for two months."

-------------------------------------------- 3-------------------

sorry so short but if i kept going i wouldn't be able to stop. anyways, i'm not gonna be updating for a while because I'm going on acation for about a week and a half. When i get back, i promsie i'll write a really long chapter. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay. Sorry to keep all you guys waiting so here's chapter 5. By the way, those "you suck" comments are kinda confusing me. Oo is it because this story sucks or is it because I keep ending it at the wrong times? Well. Give me some suggestions if you think this story sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

**Chapter 5:**

Serena frowned at her suitcase. Maybe 7 suitcases were too much. She shrugged and put some more stuff in her bag. Who cares if she has 7 bags? Mina had packed 9. She giggled slightly and went to the bathroom to get her toiletries. While she was packing, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Guess who?" Serena chuckled. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Austin. What's up?"

"Well, after you're done packing, how about we go hang out afterwards? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You just saw me at work today which was about…3 hours ago!" Serena smiled.

"I know. But it feels like forever..." Serena could see the puppy face on Austin right now.

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking dinner and movies. We can't stay out too late. We're leaving tomorrow."

Serena scrunched up her face. She had to tell her friends about **them** sooner or later.

"Okay. Pick me up around 8. I gotta finish packing sweetie. I'll see you later."

"Same. See you later babe!" With that Serena hung up the phone. She laughed and plopped down on her bed giggling. Mina decided to walk in at that very moment. She rolled her eyes and smiled. However, being the Goddess of Love, she felt some nagging in the back of her head. Something wasn't right about Serena and Austin. She always thought Serena and Darien was THE couple. She shrugged it off and smiled at Serena.

"Stop giggling and finish packing. You're never going to be finished if you keep this up."

Serena mocked hurt as she pouted at Mina. "Fine. I have to hurry up anyways because Austin's picking me up soon."

Mina rolled her eyes again and gave Serena a look. Serena looked back at and smiled evilly.

"Oh Mina. Don't give me that look. What about you and Kyle, huh? You guys look pretty cozy together." Serena smiled triumphantly while Mina blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Too bad Kyle doesn't seem to think so. I mean, He hasn't even asked me out yet." Mina sighed.

Serena gave Mina a sympathetic look. "Believe it or not Mina, he's just really shy. To tell you the truth, I don't think he's ever been in a serious relationship. Believe me, he'll come around. I've never seen a more perfect couple than you and Kyle."

Mina stared at her and muttered under her breath"….except you and Darien."

"Did you say something Mina?"

Mina sighed. She had to get this out of her system. I mean, yeah, what he did to Serena was extremely uncalled for but it wasn't exactly something he would do without planning it. Darien wasn't that kind of guy. Mina knew it. He did everything for a reason.

"Nothing Serena. I suggest you hurry up. It's almost 8. I'm gonna go back down and watch some TV. Kyle's supposed to call soon anyways. Have fun on your date Serena."

Serena nodded happily and finished packing. After she was done she went back to her closet which was still full of clothes. Since it was a casual date, she wore a pair of Guess jeans with a white Bebe logo baby tee. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and just applied some pink lip gloss and mascara. She grabbed her Coach purse and ran downstairs. Serena heard a car beep ad saw that it was Austin.

"Hey Mina. When Sammy comes back home, tell him that dinner's in the fridge and all he needs to do is heat it for 3 minutes. I'll see you later!"

Serena beamed at Austin as she opened the door inside his car.

"Hey sweetie!" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Where are we going to eat?"

Austin smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That small café we always eat at."

Serena smiled happily and just nodded her head. She loved the way her life was going right now. But for some reason, it felt empty. She shrugged it off and stared at Austin. He was almost perfect. Sure, he had his faults, but she liked him anyways.

Serena and Austin smiled at each other while they got out of the car to go eat.

-- **Serena's House** --

Mina sat around watching TV. She sighed. Did Kyle really love her? Even like her? She frowned. She felt that he did, but why wasn't he doing anything about it? Maybe her love senses were going crazy.

_Ring!_

Mina stared at the phone. It was Kyle. She could feel it. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mina! It's Kyle."

"Hey! What's up?"

"Not a lot. Um... hey Mina… do you mind if I drop by?"

"Uh… sure. Right now?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"More like now. I'm already here."

"Oh. Haha. Okay. There's no point being on the phone then. Bye!" Mina hung up and walked to the front door. True as his words, there was Kyle walking up to her door. She gulped. This was definitely weird.

"Hey. Come in." She could feel his nervousness. Was he going to tell her he didn't like her? Or was he going to say that this was a big joke or a dare? She shivered at the thought.

"Mina. There's something I want to ask you…"

She shifted her feet. "Sure. What is it?"

He looked down and blushed slightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Mina stared at him. Finally! But why now?

As if he read her thoughts he cleared his throat and continued. "I was thinking about us leaving for Japan. I realized that I didn't want to lose you to someone else. I even got jealous just thinking of it. I realized I want you by me the whole time."

Mina's eyes started to water. How sweet! And he looked even more adorable than he already was, if that was possible.

"Aw Kyle. No guy has ever gotten to me like you, do you don't have to worry about anything. And about being your girlfriend…IT'S ABOUT TIME!" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

She looked at his face and saw a goofy sort of grin spreading on his face. Then it turned to a look of worry.

"Mina, to tell you the truth… I really don't know how to be a boyfriend… I've never really been in a serious relationship."

Mina beamed. "Just remember 3 things. Love me, don't cheat on me, and trust me. Same goes with me. I doubt I will ever cheat on you though."

Kyle smiled lovingly down at Mina. "I would never even think about it." He smiled to himself. He was truly the luckiest man in the world. Oh God. What would the guys say if they saw this? Wait. He didn't care. He was holding the woman of his dreams in his arms. Nobody else mattered. Well. Not as much as Mina.

For the next many minutes, they just stood there in the arms of each other. Nothing else mattered to them right now.

-- **Movies** --

Serena sighed at the ending of the movie they watched.

"That was a beautiful ending."

Austin smiled at her. "Not as beautiful as you." (AN: yeah. Corny, I know.)

Serena rest her head on his shoulder. "I suppose we should go back now. We have to get up early tomorrow for our flight."

They walked back to Austin's car as they drove back in peaceful silence.

--**Serena's house --**

Serena walked back into her house see a zealous looking Mina. She smiled inwardly. "Let me guess. Kyle finally asked you out."

Mina squealed. "Yes! Aw. He said the SWEETEST things" Mina sighed happily and stared off in to space.

Serena was happy for Mina. They were truly perfect. At that very moment Sammy came stomping down the stairs. He stared at Mina and scrunched his eyebrows. "What's wrong with her? I thought she didn't do drugs."

Serena frowned. He totally ruined the mood. "She's not on DRUGS. She's in love." Sammy rolled his eyes. 'Girls stuff.'

"Okay. Whatever. I'm still hungry. I'm gonna go get some food. About you guys leaving tomorrow, have fun! Bring me back a souvenir or something."

Serena nodded her head and smiled at him. "Sure." Thinking about her trip tomorrow made her stomach go queasy. Mina noticed the sudden tenseness and went up to Serena.

"Don't worry Serena. Everything's going to be fine... Let's just try to get some sleep okay? We'll tell the rest of the gang about what happened tomorrow, okay?"

Serena tried to smile and nodded her head. How was she gonna tell them. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She remembered what happened and the heartache she went through. A single tear ran down her cheeks as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

-- **Next Morning --**

Serena groaned as the alarm rang. Why did the flight have to be so early? She turned over and just lay there thinking of how she was gonna break the news to them. Ugh. She might as well get up. She sat up and saw Mina sleeping next to her. She had a huge smile on her face and was talking in her sleep about Kyle and flowers. Serena shook her head. What was she talking about?

Serena shook her slightly. "Mina. Get up! We're leaving soon!" Mina groggily got up and grinned.

"I have a boyfriend!" Serena rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah you do. Now hurry up and get ready." Mina threw a pillow at Serena and giggled. Serena ducked and ran into the bathroom. After a quick shower she threw on a plain pink baby tee and a khaki miniskirt. She wore white Reeboks with pink stripes.

Mina wore a silk orange spaghetti strap with white jeans and orange heels. They both put o a little makeup and packed last minute things. Finally they were ready to go. A few minutes later, Karli arrived with her car and her things.

Pretty soon, everyone arrived at the airport. Serena cleared her throat while they were waiting to get on the plane.

"Um. You guys. I have to tell you something. Mina already knows what happened because she was there."

The group stared at Serena for a while until Zach told her to keep going on. Serena shifted nervously.

"Well you see, I originally came from Tokyo. I thought I had the best life. Well. One day, everything went wrong. First, my supposedly best friends disowned me as a friend, told me I was lazy and clumsy. Then… I went to my boyfriend's house, and found him in bed with another girl. He told me he had better things to do than be with me." Serena started tearing up and bit her lip hard. She couldn't cry. It was all over now. "That's when I decided I had to come back to LA." Her voice cracked. The tears fell down fast and hard.

The group stared at Serena shocked except Mina, who looked away guiltily. Mina decided to speak up. "I was one of her friends who did that. But unlike them, I realized what had just happened and how wrong I was." The group soaked in all this information.

How could so much drama happen in **one** day? Austin walked over to Serena and held her while she cried. Who could dare hurt her? Her friends, her now ex- boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes. They didn't deserve her.

The same thoughts were spreading in everyone's minds. They weren't going to let her get hurt again. They would show her "friends" and her ex boyfriend what they had just lost: a beautiful and talented woman. As evil as this plan was, they were going to show them up.

Serena knew what they were thinking and couldn't help but feel smug about how she turned out. Yes. She would definitely show them what they lost.

On the plane ride to Tokyo, the friends comforted Serena and calmed her down. This trip was going to be fun and exciting, not sad and depressing. Finally Serena fell asleep in Austin's arms. The rest of the group shook their heads. How could someone so pure and beautiful like Serena go through that much pain? One thing was sure. She would be avenged.

A while later, they finally arrived in Tokyo. Serena looked around nervously at the airport. For some reason, she felt at home. She turned from these thoughts and put her attention back on her friends.

"Where are we meeting the boss of this new company."

Belle looked around. "I think that's them. She pointed at an old man holding a sign that read "Models of Moon&Star Modeling Agency Here" They walked over to him. He greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Tokyo. Let these men take the bags into a different van. Please get in the limo." He pointed at the black limo and the models went in. Serena sighed as the man talked to them.

"Today will be a day of rest for you. Ask this driver wherever you want to go and he will take you there."

Serena and Mina looked at each other. They were the only ones who knew this place. Serena smiled. "Well. Since we're all hungry we might as well go eat. There's this place I wanna go to. I have to see an old friend." Mina nodded knowingly and Serena turned to the driver.

"Sir? Can we go to the Crown Arcade? Thanks." She turned back to the group. "My friend owns this place. The food is also delicious. His name is Andrew and he was basically my older brother. You guys would love him."

About 20 minutes later, they reached the Arcade. Serena's stomach flip-flopped but she ignored the feeling and got out. Austin walked in hand-in-hand with Serena while Kyle had his arm around Mina's waist. Zach, Nate, and Jason just followed them with Karli and Belle in tow. Once they got in the arcade, people turned to stare at them. They had never seen so many beautiful people in one place at once.

Andrew looked up when he heard the bell ring. He saw 5 handsome men walk in with 4 gorgeous women. He blinked. Was he imagining things or did two of the blondes look familiar. He shook his head and greeted them.

"Welcome to the Crown Arcade. What would you like to drink?" Serena grinned slightly.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake with a burger and fries, Andrew. So would Mina right here."

Andrew stared at them in shock. Serena and Mina!

"Serena! Mina!"

Serena and Mina laughed at the look on Andrew's face. They both shouted together, " WE MISSED YOU ANDREW!" Then they both grabbed him into a tight hug.

The customers gaped at this site. Two gorgeous women hugging the Arcade owner. They shook their heads in shock as they started to gossip among each other.

Serena and Mina grinned at Andrew and introduced him to their friends. They all shook hands and said hello. The moment Andrew left to get their orders, Belle and Karli started talking excitedly. "Wow! He's hot!" The guys rolled their eyes and Serena and Mina laughed. They would think so too if he wasn't like their older brother. Andrew sat with them listening to their story. He couldn't believe it. Serena and Mina became model? Serena was secretly the richest girl in LA! He couldn't wait to see the expression on Darien and the girls' face when they found out.

Once they were done eating, they said goodbye to Andrew and went straight to the mall. While the guys held the girls' bags, they shopped for hours, until Serena gasped and hid behind Austin.

"You guys! They're here! Rei, Lita, Ami, AND Darien! Whoa. Is Rei and Darien holding hands!" She fumed. The group raised their eyebrows and glanced at the people in front of them. Rei seemed to be the raven-haired girl holding on the guy's hand, who would be Darien.

Austin smirked and brought Serena out from behind them. "Don't worry. We're better than them." Serena tried to smile and walked bravely towards them.

Rei stared at the group in front of them. All of them were gorgeous and the guys, wow. She would love to get her hands on one of them. She stared suggestively at one of the blonde guys who was holding hands with a gorgeous blonde girl. She looked awfully familiar but she dismissed the thought.

Once they reached each other, Serena and her group stopped and stared at Rei and her group.

"Hello, Rei. Fancy meeting you again… with my ex boyfriend on your arms."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

haha. well. yes i know. very sappy and corny at some parts. but i was listening to some sappy music so. there you go. haha


	6. Chapter 6

Ah! Wow. First of all I would like to say sorry to Johnny because I told him I would have the next chapter up by Monday, but you know I'm a teen and teens go through drama and wow. That was a big one. SO I'm incredibly sorry.

And to FallenOne, well, I appreciate your criticisms. When you asked why not to France or Iran? Well. I don't know a lot about those places considering I've never been there. I've only been to Virginia, Florida, and California. And yes, I pointed out in the first chapter that Serena was actually rich. And no, I'm not using the Dark Moon kingdom as the evil whatever. This story is alternate reality, and unless I change my mind, this is just strictly alternate reality. I'm not good at writing action stuff, so I'm not gonna bother even trying. Also, I love these kinds of stories, myself. I don't care how many times the plot has been used. And you say it's predictable? Speak for yourself, I guess.

Thanks to the rest of my reviewers, you guys are AWESOME! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own SM.

**Chapter 6:**

**RECAP:**

"Hello, Rei. Fancy meeting you again… with my ex boyfriend on your arms."

Rei gasped inwardly. The real Rei did not gasp. Was that Serena? When did Serena look like **that**?

Serena continued without giving Rei a chance to reply.

"Well, didn't know you could stoop so low as to going after my boyfriend. And Ami and Lita, what's wrong? You guys look like you saw a ghost. What? You're not excited to see the friend you guys oh so lovingly left?"

Lita and Ami stood there with their mouths opening and closing with no words coming out. Serena smirked but it actually killed her inside to meet up with her friends like this.

"And Darien. I have absolutely nothing to say to you." Serena gave him a look of hurt and disgust. Darien avoided her gaze and found a new interest in the dresses on the mannequins.

Rei decided to speak up at that moment. "Serena, we knew you would come crawling back to us, but we never expected such a… hm… **grand** entrance."

Serena laughed coldly. "Rei. If you really want to know, I'm here on a modeling case. Meeting you was the last thing on my list."

Rei stared at her in shock, as well as Ami, Lita, and Darien. Serena continued, ignoring their looks of surprise.

"I'm also guessing there haven't been any attacks since I left. Am I right?"

Lita nodded her head and answered. "Actually, there hasn't been any. But how would you know?" Serena's friends looked at her in confusion. What attacks?

Serena smiled but her eyes showed pain and distraught. "You remember I was late to our last meeting. You know why? No you don't, because you never gave me a chance to explain. I was late because I ran into a youma who claimed to be the last one. Obviously I thought it was lying but after I defeated it, it didn't just dust. It made a huge storm before it finally left."

Serena's smile was bitter now. Ami gasped and started crying in guilt. Lita stood there with a stone face with all different kinds of thoughts running inside her head. Karli, Belle, Austin, Jason, Kyle, Nate, and Zach stood there with their mouths open. They heard about Japan's random monster attacks, and these girls were the sailor scouts? Austin thought hard. Who was that weird guy in a tux? The one who threw **roses**. He looked at Darien. It was probably him.

Jason, Kyle, Nate, and Zach shared worried looks. Serena and Rei glared at each other until Zach cleared his throat. "Um. Serena. Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Serena froze. Oh God. She forgot that they were here with her. She turned around to face them and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry guys. I haven't been telling you the truth. My friends didn't disown me as a friend. They kicked me out. Even when I was there leader. You guys, let's go somewhere more… private. The mall is really crowded today." Her friends and boyfriend nodded and followed her out the mall.

Rei stood there glaring at Serena's back until it was out of view. "She thinks too highly of herself. I bet all that crap she just said is all fake." The rest of the group stared at her in uncertainty.

Ami spoke up softly. "I don't think she was lying, Rei. I've never seen her so serious…" Lita continued for Ami. "And you actually **did** steal her boyfriend. Kind of."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Come on. Darien and I aren't dating… we're just… more than friends."

Darien nodded his head without saying anything. Sure, Rei was fun and all, but she wasn't exactly what he was looking for. Actually, he had no idea what he was looking for in a girl but he was pretty sure it wasn't Rei. He hoped that she knew that they weren't going serious. This was as far as they were gonna going.

-- In the limo --

Serena sat in the car, fiddling with her hands as Mina sat there comforting her. The boys and Karli and Belle were still waiting for the answer. Serena sighed again and looked at them. To her surprise, the 4 boys looked very nervous.

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Jason. Kyle. Zach. Nate. What is it that you're not telling me?" The guys shot up and stared at her. Kyle decided to speak. "We're not telling you until you tell us."

Serena gave him a look and started her story. "You guys might have already found out that I'm actually Sailor Moon and you probably already figured out that the girls were the other Sailor scouts. The tall one with the brown hair is Lita Kino. She's Sailor Jupiter. The blue haired, shy one is Amy. She's Sailor Mercury. The bitchy one is Rei, Sailor Mars. I don't know what's bothering her. She's never been this bitchy."

The guys gaze turned to Mina. "So you're Sailor Venus." Mina turned red and looked down. Kyle smiled at his girlfriend, who also happened to be the goddess of love. Serena gazed happily at Kyle and Mina before turning back to the 4 guys. Austin, Karli, and Belle watched them talk, very amused. Serena noticed that Austin was awfully close to Karli, but she put that thought away for the more important matters.

"Okay. Now **your** turn to tell me why you guys looked so…I don't know. Anxious."

Everyone looked at Kyle to explain. He sighed and looked down at his hands. "Well. How do I say this? Remember Beryl?"

Serena looked at him shocked. How did he know Beryl? She nodded her head lightly. "Well, of course you do. Remember her four generals. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and…Kunzite."

Serena took in this information and narrowed her eyes and kept on guard. They were back! "I thought we took care of you guys." Kyle laughed bitterly.

"You mean you took care of our clones." All Serena could do was sit there with her mouth open. Mina still had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. How could they be sure that they weren't lying?

Kyle looked to Mina to see her expression. He sighed and continued his story. "I'm not lying. We are the original Generals. My real name is Kunzite. Jason is Jadeite, Nate is Nephrite, and Zach is Zoicite. We are the original Generals of Prince Endymion, who we haven't found yet."

Serena looked at them skeptically. She's heard of the stories of the Generals and the scout's loves. But how come there were 4 of them looking for the prince and 5 of the scouts looking for the princess? She rubbed her temples. Too much thinking going on…

She pushed a button and the window to the limo driver went down.

"Hey. Sorry about that." He had been driving around in circles the whole time. "Would you take us to the hotel we were supposed to stay at?"

The driver smiled and nodded his head. Serena sat back and let a peaceful silence reign over them. Kyle and Mina were giving each other lovey dovey looks. Of course, they were basically destined to be together. The other 3 guys were either looking at their cell phones or listening to their iPODS. Belle was about to fall asleep and Karli and Austin were…giving each other glances. Serena frowned. Something wasn't right about that picture, but then again, it seemed right.

Finally they arrived at the hotel and looked at it in awe. The hotel was so beautiful. Even though, Serena and Mina had lived here for a long time, they never came across this area. It was very tall and so white and clean. In the front there were steps ascending on each side that led to the main entrance. In front of the entrance was a beautiful fountain. They walked inside and saw that the inside was even better than the exterior.

Finally they reached up to the front desk and retrieved their keys. Serena and Mina were sharing a room, Belle and Karli were sharing a room, Kyle and Jason were sharing a room and Zach, Nate, and Austin were sharing another room.

Serena flopped own onto her soft bed. She sighed. "Hey Mina…"

Mina looked up from her unpacking. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Austin and Karli have a thing for each other….?"

"Well, Austin's going out with you right now…"

"That's not what I asked. I'm asking you right now because you're supposed to be able to feel these things."

Mina sighed. "Okay. I felt something in the limo, but it was barely anything, just a flicker of emotion."

Serena sat there thinking. She was supposed to be mad, but she wasn't. She was supposed to feel like it was wrong, but it actually felt right. Didn't she love him? She thought hard. Oh wow. She's never even said she loved him in her MIND. All she remembered was the word "like". Well, Mina said a "flicker of emotion". Maybe things will change.

She turned back to Mina. "Hey, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna sleep now." Mina nodded. After all, today was a stressing day. She looked at the clock. Wow. It was only 9:47. Seeing that Serena had already fallen asleep, she went out of their room.

Karli looked in the mirror and sighed. Belle just went out to meet that arcade guy again. All she could think about was Austin. It was so wrong but it felt so right. I mean it was her cousin's boyfriend. She needed to sort out her feelings. Little did she know that Austin and Serena had thought the same thing.

All of a sudden she heard knocking on the door. Who could it be? She opened the door to find a nervous looking Mina. They stood there for a second just staring until Karli broke out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second. Come in." Mina stepped in and looked at Karli.

"Hey Karli, remember when we were in the limo and we were talking about all the Sailor Moon stuff?"

Karli nodded her head with a confused look on her face.

Mina continued. "You should also remember that I'm Sailor Venus… the sailor of love. I can sense feelings of love between two people."

Karli stared at Mina in shock and embarrassment. "That means…you felt…me and…Austin." Karli looked away and sighed. She really didn't wanna hurt her cousin but she's liked Austin since…forever. "Mina, I seriously don't wanna ruin Serena, but I've liked Austin the first day I saw him. When he noticed Serena before me, even though I saw him almost every day, it killed me."

Mina nodded her head and waited for Karli to continue. Karli decided to take a big breath before continuing. "Well, for some reason these days, Austin's been returning looks at me. At first I thought it was just out of friendliness, but then I noticed today that he was always where I was and he kept looking at me."

Mina stared at Karli. She was right. Austin was being awfully close to Karli, but she could tell that his feelings were all mixed up. Mina smiled at Karli.

"Well, you and Austin would be adorable. To tell you the truth, even though form the looks, it looks as if Serena and Austin belong together, he's really not her type."

Karli raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Then who is?"

Mina smiled evilly. "A guy named Darien Shields."

Karli smiled. "Who's that?"

"He was that guy with that dark haired girl at the mall. They look more like brother and sister to me than boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyways, him and Serena used to be in a serious relationship before he cheated on her. I don't know why he did it, but he wouldn't do something like that without a reason."

Karli sweatdropped. "You want Serena to get back together with the guy that cheated on her?

Mina laughed nervously. "Well, you see, he's not that kinda guy though. He wouldn't just cheat on a girl because he thought she was pretty. He would tell Serena first."

All of a sudden they heard someone knocking on the door. Karli got up and answered the door.

"Belle?...and arcade guy."


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh. Sorry guys that I haven't updated in such a long time. I just started my sophomore year and my teachers are absolutely crazy…so sorry! I'm such a bad author..

Anyways, back to the story and to reply to some reviews… well, yeah I know Andrew and Belle is really random but I didn't want anyone to be left out and this chapter you'll see why it's Belle and Andrew. Also, this **is** a Serena/Darien fic and I'm sorry to the people who didn't want to see them together, but it's not gonna be easy. Darien is gonna have to do everything to get her back…when he realizes that of course. Also, Rei will come back to her senses sometime soon. Lita and Ami will seek for forgiveness soon too.

To one of my reviewers, Krista Arellano, and to other people who are wondering, my nationality is Korean, but I happen to know other languages thanks to school and Saturday classes, I'm only 15 years old, and I'm sorry I don't have Yahoo! Messenger. I have AOL Instant Messenger, and you can always ask me to e mail you when I update a new chapter! It's no hassle. If you have any more questions, you can leave a review or e mail me at the way I write depends on what kind of music I listen to. Right now, I'm listening to **A Letter Written to You** by MC Mong (a guy Korean singer),** Without You** by Shinwha (another Korean band), **Na Bboon Namja by Bi** (once again, another Korean guy singer), **Pop Princess by Click Five**, **Beverly Hills by Weezer**, **Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.** I thought these songs can pertain to this story

Disclaimer: I don't own SM

**CHAPTER 7:**

Mina saw Belle and Andrew together and stared at them in confusion. Mina noticed that Andrew had gotten a black eye. Belle sweat dropped and laughed nervously while Andrew scratched the back of his head.

"Um. I guess I have some explaining to do?" Mina and Karli nodded their heads. Karli knew that Belle had gone to go look at him again, but to bring him back to their hotel?

Belle took a deep breath before telling them her story.

"Karli, you know how I went to go look at him again. Well, something happened…"

**FlAsHbAcK:-**

Belle discreetly stared at Andrew working at the counter while she sipped her coffee, pretending to read her magazine. In truth, she's already seen this one five hundred times. What she didn't know was that he was also glancing at her from time to time. He recognized her as Serena's model friend and was wondering why she was here alone.

A few minutes later, Belle's view was blocked by a big beer belly of a guy who seemed to be about 50. She could also smell the alcohol all over him. She looked up at him.

"Can I help you with something? Or can you move."

He grinned down at her in what he thought to be a seducing grin. To her it looked like he was constipated while trying to hide his teeth like there was something stuck in it.

"Actually, you can. How about giving me a little fun. How look like a fun type of girl."

She grimaced in disgust. "Sir, I suggest that you leave because I will not do anything with you. Even if hell does freeze over or even if you were the last man on earth." She returned back to reading her magazine and looking at Andrew but the man wouldn't leave.

"Look, miss. I really can't take no for an answer." With that he grabbed her wrist and roughly brought her up to her feet, Belle struggled and tried to make him let go of her, but he was too strong and way too desperate. Andrew saw all of this and he rushed over to Belle and the drunkard.

"Excuse me mister. But I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you."

The man looked over at the young blonde guy, trying to play hero. "Go find your own toy, pretty boy. (AN: No rhyme intended)"

Andrew looked back at the man with disgust. "Let go of her."

"What are you gonna do about it? I don't wanna mess up your pretty little face."

Belle looked at Andrew alarmingly. She didn't want him to get hurt just because of this stupid drunk. But then again, she **did** want this fat old man to let go of her. She squirmed and looked up at the old guy.

"Look you freaking bastard. I'm not a slut and even if I was one, you couldn't pay me a million bucks for me to sleep with you."

The old guy just grinned and replied, "Believe me sweetie, once you get a taste of what I've got, you'll be screaming for more."

Belle paled and felt like throwing up. At this remark, Andrew saw red and forgot everything about self control. He jumped on the man and started beating his face. Apparently the man saw this and gave Andrew a good punch in his eye. Andrew was too busy in his rage too notice it, and kept beating him up.

A few minutes later, the other male customers pried Andrew off the man. Andrew calmed down and looked at the man squarely in the eye.

"Look. I don't even want to see your sorry excuse for a face in here ever again."

The man just glanced at Andrew fearfully before running out of the arcade as fast as he could. Andrew sighed and apologized to his now afraid customers. Belle just looked at him in wonder. She walked up to him slowly and then tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Thanks… for that. You really didn't have to that for me…"

Andrew stayed silent for a few seconds before he answered. "I didn't like the way he treated you. You deserved someone much better… and the thought of him touching you made me cringe." Belle smiled up at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks…"

Andrew smiled back at her and returned the hug. "Hey. You know what? I'm gonna walk you home." He told the customers that the store was closing, and when they all left, Andrew locked up the doors and left with Belle.

--**END FLASHBACK**--

Mina and Karli stared at Belle and Andrew who both seemed very flustered. Mina couldn't help but laugh. This was probably the most random thing she's ever seen yet. Who could've thought that Andrew and Belle… actually felt something for each other?

Mina couldn't keep it in any more and busted out laughing, ruining the solemn and dramatic atmosphere. The rest looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

Finally when Mina gained her control, she said, "Don't you guys think this is funny? I mean, who expected **this!**"

Karli, Belle, and Andrew sweat dropped and continued to stare at Mina. Mina looked at their facial expressions, and laughed nervously. "Uhh…I guess I'll get going. We have a photo shoot tomorrow…" With that she walked out hurriedly.

The rest of them looked at each other and Andrew was the first to speak. "Um. I guess I'll get going now." Andrew gave Belle a hug before walking out. Karli watched, amused, at their display of affection. It was only their first real day of meeting and they were already acting as if they've known each other for years.

**-- Next Morning --**

Serena woke up to the sound of her new alarm clock and groaned. She really did not feel like going to work today. She sighed and rolled over to see Mina snoring sprawled across her bed. She stifled a giggle as she walked into the bathroom with a cup. A few seconds, Serena came back with a cup of cold water and she stood over Mina. Serena quickly dumped the cup of water on Mina's face and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Mina woke up screaming feeling the ice cold water splash onto her face. She turned an ugly shade of red ash she yelled at Serena to get out of the bathroom. While she waited for Serena to open the door, Mina got a pillow waiting for her. As Serena started coming out, Mina whacked a pillow across her face. Serena staggered and stared at Mina in malice as she reached for her own pillow as she hit Mina in the butt. Mina gasped in surprise as she hit Serena again on the head. And thus, a pillow fight began. It wasn't too long before the other heard their screaming and ran over to their room. When Serena and Mina opened the door, the rest of the group saw them with their messy hair, red faces out of breath, and when they peered in the room, almost everything was on the floor. (No hentai thoughts please...)

They stared at them with amused looks while Serena and Mina stood there embarrassed.

Serena coughed. "Um. Yeah. We… have to get ready." Serena said sheepishly and shut the door. Once the door was shut, Mina and Serena burst out laughing. Then they got ready to go to work. They didn't do too much considering they had to change once they got their anyways.

After they got ready, they all went inside the limo to be dropped off at the studio. It was kind of awkward in the limo and there was an uneasy silence throughout the whole ride.

Once they got there, everyone went to their assigned places. Karli and Austin were paired off, Belle and Zach, Serena and Jason, Mina and Kyle, and Nate by himself.

Once Serena got to the makeup room, the artists immediately began their work. First, they put on the basic foundation, except it was paler than usual. For her eyes, they outlined her eyes with silver/white glitter eyeliner, and then put blue and whitish silver eye shadow. On the outside of her eyes, they put on rhinestones. On her lips, they put on a very light blue lipstick, which made her look cold. Serena could guess by now that she was doing some winter scene. After they were done with her makeup, she went to go get dressed.

She wore a silk slinky evening gown. The back went all the way down to her tailbone, and fake diamonds were holding her straps. On the side there was a long slit that went up to mid-thigh. On her feet, she wore open toed blue heels. The front was held by a line of rhinestones. The heel itself was about 3.5 inches. Her hair was curled in waves and they put silver glitter in her hair

She met up with Jason at the set and waited for the photographers to get ready. Jason was wearing white dress pants with a silverish blue button up with some of the buttons un-done. His hair looked purposely messy and it looked as if they dyed it silver blonde, instead of the normal dirty blonde. Serena sighed and got ready to model.

Karli paced back and forth nervously. How was she supposed to be near Austin without her knees giving out and not going crazy right there and then? Karli looked at her outfit. She was wearing black, knee high stiletto boots. With a black and red plaid skirt that barely reached mid-thigh. Around the skirt there were multiple chain belts dipping down the side of her right leg. She was wearing a white button up blouse with a plaid tie that matched her skirt. She guessed that she was doing some school scene. Her makeup was done a little bit punkish, with a lot of black eye liner and bright red lipstick. Her hair was straightened and temporary black streaks were put into her hair.

She almost gasped when she saw Austin. He was wearing baggy black pants with chains everywhere, and he was wearing a skintight red tee that showed every one of his muscles. The tip of his hair was dyed black and he wore a lot of eyeliner too. She still thought he was gorgeous.

Just as she guessed, they were doing some sort of school scene. She gulped one last time as she got ready to model.

**-- Hours Later--**

Serena changed back into her normal clothes, which was a beige mini skirt and a gold blouse. She wore gold BCBG shoes and wore multiple gold and amber necklaces. She re did her make-up and was ready to go.

She met up with every one else at the lobby and as they waited for Nate to finish up, they sat around and chatted. Serena went up to Austin and smiled at him. He smiled back at her as he bent down to kiss her. Karli turned her head around and stared at the posters. Her heart felt a sharp pain as she thought of them together. Finally Nate came out and the group was hungry. Serena suggested the arcade again so that was where they went.

All 9 came into the arcade making it seem like a grand entrance. Once again, the customers were awed with their beauty and grace. Andrew looked up to see them and smiled. He didn't expect them to be here this early. Serena, Austin, Mina, and Kyle all sat at one booth while the rest sat at the one next to them. Austin had his arms around Serena while talking to Kyle. Serena put her hand on Austin's leg as she spoke with Mina. Just then, Darien and Rei walked in. The first thing Darien saw was Andrew, but then after he looked around, he saw Serena with some other guy's arms around her. The same guy from before. He felt a pang of jealousy and anger as he thought of another guy touching her Serena. He almost growled.

Then, they kissed. Darien saw nothing but red. Rei saw this and held onto Darien before he cut that guy up to pieces.

"Darien! Get your act together. Remember, you're with **me** now." Darien froze and looked back at Rei. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not **with** you, Rei. We're not anything and you're nothing but a friend."

Rei looked at him, her eyes becoming cold and glassy. "You still believe that? This was just a game to you…" Rei held onto her emotions before she broke down right then and there. Everything she wanted, the person she thought she loved, had just told her their time together meant nothing. She was wrong. She was wrong about every thing. Her stupid idea that she could take Serena's place. She froze and thought about it. She didn't want to kick Serena out… she wanted to replace her! As a leader, as the one in charge, and the one in Darien's arms. She shook her head angrily as tears came into her eyes, threatening to spill. How could she have been so stupid? She couldn't take it anymore and she ran right into the ladies bathroom. She wasn't watching where she was going and rammed into a rock hard body. She looked up to see beautiful blue eyes. Jason stood there and looked down at the beauty before him. His mind clouded and he forgot that she was the girl who threw Serena out. She looked broken and fragile.

She whispered "I'm sorry…"

She rushed past him into the bathroom. Jason shook his head and looked at her retreating back. Serena saw this display of emotions and she immediately felt a wave of guilt run through her. She had never seen Rei so vulnerable. She looked back at Darien and saw him standing there with a look of shock and guilt. What did he do this time. Serena got up and ran into the bathroom that Rei was in.

What she saw made her heart break. Rei was on the floor next to the sink crying her heart out. Rei was driven with terrible guilt and was angry at herself. How could she have left her best friend like that?

She heard the door open and saw Serena standing there with tears in her eyes. Rei cried even harder just seeing her standing in front of her. Serena knelt down to where Rei was and pulled her into a hug. Serena quietly stroked Rei's hair and murmured comforting words. Rei's heart shattered. How could Serena still comfort her after everything she had put her through? Rei looked up at Serena with a look of disbelief.

"…Serena. How can you still look at me after all the horrible things I did to you? How can you just comfort me like this? I don't deserve you as a friend!"

Serena just smiled sadly and whispered, "Because I knew you were gonna come to your senses soon…"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: OMG! I'm SO sorry… this time it wasn't school but pure laziness and stupid teen drama. Don't you hate it when your supposedly best friend steals your guy and dangles it in your face? Hm. Some people are just messed up.

Moral of this drama**: never trust your best friends. They will come back and bite you in the arse.**

**Just kidding**. Love your friends. I just have a really messed up one. Anyways back to the story of how Serena's friend finally came back... and Darien is still a jerk face.

**Chapter 8!**

Serena held Rei while she let out some more tears of guilt and relief. Finally it calmed down to just hiccupping and all of a sudden Rei burst out laughing.

Serena looked at her with a bewildered look on her face. One minute she was crying her eyes out and then the next minute she was laughing her head off.

"Err… Rei? Are you okay?"

Rei looked at Serena and gave her a huge smile. "Never been better."

**Out side the Bathroom: **

Serena's model friends sat at a booth table worried about what would happen to Rei and Serena. Karli, Bella, Austin, Nate, Zach, Jason, and Kyle had no idea what was happening. Mina and Darien was just afraid of what might happen. Mina took this time to her advantage.

"So Darien, mind telling me why you cheated on Serena? It was a very un-Darien thing to do."

Darien glared at Mina. Who was she to think that she knew everything about him? Even though it was true. He paused for a while before answering.

"I don't know... It was just… a spur of the moment. I panicked…and just grabbed any girl… and brought her back with me, because I knew Serena was going to stop by."

Mina scrunched her eyes and pursed her lips. "Why'd you panic anyways?"

"I'm afraid of commitment actually. I have no idea what to do. I've never really been in such a serious relationship before."

Mina rolled her eyes. What a pathetic excuse coming from the guy who fights with roses in a tuxedo. Wasn't he supposed to be a romantic?

"Whatever you say. What's taking them so long anyways?"

Darien shrugged and stared out the booth window. As if on cue, Rei and Serena walked out together smiling. Mina raised an eyebrow.

"I take it things went well?"

"Yup!" Rei chirped happily. Mina flinched. Rei never _chirped_. She swiveled around to Serena.

"Okay. What kind of drugs have you given her now?"

Rei mock glared at Mina. "Since when have I taken drugs?"

Mina stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Ever since you were born!"

Rei rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that last comment. Mina frowned. **No one** ever turned their back on her.

"I resent that you know."

Rei laughed. "That's exactly why I did it."

Mina gasped. Sheesh, way to be cruel. Serena rolled her eyes and got the attention of her two friends. "Now that we got this all over with, where are Lita and Ami?"

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. I just came here with Darien."

Serena gave a feeble attempt to smile. Were they still together? As if Rei could read her mind, which she probably could, she answered "No Serena. I'm not with Darien, and I never was." With those words Serena's heart lightened up a bit. But it's not as If she liked him anymore anyways right? She had Austin now… Serena looked for Austin, and there he was sitting relatively close to Karli. 'Scratch that. Karli has Austin.' Serena sighed to herself and turned back to Mina and Rei. Mina and Rei both saw the look on Serena's face and gave each other a knowing look.

Rei sighed and looked at Serena. "Hey Serena. Let's get out and hang out. Just us three." Serena smiled weakly and nodded. She turned to her friends and announced that they were leaving. She brushed off Darien as if he wasn't there and walked out with Rei and Mina. Mina and Rei chatted animatedly while Serena talked with her head down surveying the sidewalk.

Almost immediately, Rei turned to watch Serena. "Serena, how long are you going to keep this up…" Serena looked at Rei as if she didn't understand.

"Come on Serena. I know you better than that. Why are you stalling? I know perfectly well that you see what I see, and right in front of you. Why are you holding onto the past?"

Serena looked ahead of her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Rei."

This time it was Mina who spoke up. "Serena. You can't hold onto Austin forever. You can't deny him his true love…or yours."

Serena's face hardened and paused a while before talking. "True love? Tell me… what happened to mine?"

Rei smiled wistfully. "He's confused. Serena, your love for him and his love for you is so powerful; he's scared of what might happen. It's a feeling he's never experienced before, and he doesn't know if it's love or not… He think he knows what true love is, and this wasn't exactly what he thought it was."

Serena said nothing and stared right in front of her. Finally after a long silence, Serena spoke. "Hey. You guys, I'm tired. I think I'll just go back to the hotel. Oh yeah, Mina, we have a photo shoot tomorrow so don't stay out too late." Rei and Mina nodded and they said their goodbyes.

Once Serena left, Mina decided to ask some questions that were dying to be answered. "So what exactly happened back there in the bathroom?"

Rei gave her a mysterious grin and said softly, "That's for us to know and for you to never find out…" Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Be that way. All I have to say is welcome back…"

**HOTEL:**

Serena sighed and fiddled with her hair as she sat on her bed thinking. Maybe it really was time for her to let go. What was the point of being in a relationship that wasn't based on love? Speaking of love, what about Darien? She still felt that strong connection, even though she tried as hard as she could to push that feeling at the back of her mind, she couldn't deny it. How could she actually still have feelings for the guy who took her heart, shattered it, stepped all over it, and spit on it?

Serena couldn't control her thoughts anymore and let her mind wander. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face, recalling the past…

**NEXT MORNING:**

Serena woke up to her usual alarm clock, telling her to get up and get ready for work. Turning away from the wall, she saw that Mina was not in the room. Serena sighed, and she couldn't help but feel bitter. She was probably sleeping with Kyle. Serena dragged her feet off the bed and went inside the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but notice the redness and puffiness of her eyes, and her blotched face. Her hair was disarray and tangled. She sighed and stripped down to get into the shower. She turned the water on and it was relieving to feel the warm water run over her hair and back. After finishing up, she went out to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just a pair of nice jeans with a pink silk tank top, with matching heels of course.

She went to the lobby to see just Austin standing there. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Serena smiled feebly. It was now or never. It was time to get things straight.

"Austin… I think we need to talk…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 3

**AN:** sorry this chapter was so short and kind of angst. I'm just going through that phase right now and this was the best I could do.

Yeah I know I just put up an authors note but I couldn't help but add this chapter since I started it anyways.

I'll really try to update as soon as I can but if you read my AN, it's hard for me to. Wow, I sound so peppy at the beginning, but I don't feel like changing it. Hm. I guess I'll just leave it at that.


	9. authors note

**AN:** I'm so terribly sorry… but I don't think I can continue on with this. For some reason I've lost the want and the craving for writing these stories. It just doesn't appeal to me anymore, and it wouldn't be fair to you guys if wrote something that just doesn't have the enthusiasm and the excitement. Once again I apologize for the delay, but I promise I **will** finish these stories sometime... soon. I feel so hypocritical because I hate it when authors just end it there and leave it off like that but, now I kind of understand why it happens. We all have lives, and sometimes it's just too much for us to take at the same time. I'm **really** sorry to my readers and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I feel so bad but once I get my life straight I promise I'll finish this. Can you guys trust me with this? Would you guys be willing to wait for just a while/


	10. Chapter 9

Okay. I think I've kept you guys waiting for a long time now and I think I'm ready to continue. Sorry for the very long break. It's been like… what… two or three months? Anyway, I'm sorry if my plot isn't going the way some you wanted it to go, but then again, this is my story.

**CHAPTER 9 3**

_RECAP: _

She went to the lobby to see just Austin standing there. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Serena smiled feebly. It was now or never.

"Austin… I think we need to talk…"

* * *

Austin stared back uncomfortably back at Serena, but he nodded his head.

"Serena, I know what you're going to say, and all I have to say is that I'm sorry. For not telling you, but I'm not sorry for liking…yeah. Her."

Serena nodded, biting on her lower lip. She stared back at Austin. "Thanks for being so honest, but don't you think you should've broken it off earlier? Why did you wait this long to finally tell me, **after** I confronted you about it?"

Austin shifted his feet and looked down at his shoes. "I don't know. I guess I care about you more as a friend, and I got protective... If that makes any sense."

Serena shook her head and smiled sadly, "Austin, too be honest, I didn't think things were going to get any better for us, and I personally think that you seemed happier with Karli. But, for future reference, it hurts a girl more when she sees her boyfriend with another girl, when he could've saved her the pain of watching."

Austin nodded and held out a hand. "Still friends?"

Serena grinned and shook his hand. "Still friends."

Right at that moment, Karli walked out with Belle, and Karli, seeing Austin and Serena shaking hands, grew suspicious. Was he just using her to get Serena jealous?

But she was taken out of her reverie as Austin walked towards her, and to the surprise of everyone who and just walked in, kissed her right on the lips. Karli couldn't explain how her stomach was fluttering and how her knees seemed to give out, and even how fast her heart was beating.

It seemed like forever until they finally pulled away to catch their breath. It was deathly silent as everyone looked back at Serena. She had a slightly pained look on her face but smiled nonetheless. She turned around and walked back to the limo driver and whispered in his ear. The driver nodded and Serena stepped back.

Serena then faced the rest of the group, who were still very silent. Serena noticed that Austin had his hands around Karli's waist. Serena put a stone face on and tried to put on her happy face. Even though she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it still hurt her, because the heart that was broken by Darien never quite fully healed, and this just made matters worse.

"Um. You guys, I… have to go somewhere before work. Go on ahead without me. I'll be there soon."

Mina looked like she was going to protest but Kyle subtly nudged her, and Mina got the point. Mina looked defeated as everyone else nodded and got inside the car.

Serena decided to stand there for a moment while the limo drove away. Serena mentally scolded herself. It was bound to happen. But it just made her even more depressed thinking about Karli and Austin. They had perfect love, like Mina and Kyle, Belle and Andrew… was she so bad that every guy wanted to leave her?

Serena felt cold in the warm air, as she walked towards the Crown Arcade. She pushed the doors open and sat on a chair in front of the counter. Andrew walked over to the sulking Serena and patted her back.

"What's wrong, Sere?"

Serena just looked up and sighed. "It's nothing, Andrew. Can you just give me some black coffee."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. Serena was ordering black coffee? With no sugar? Something was definitely wrong. Andrew just shrugged. He didn't want to get on the bad end of Serena. He would check up on her as soon as she stopped glaring… at the countertop.

Andrew quickly poured the cup of coffee and put it in front of Serena. Serena looked at it for a second before she took a sip. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

'Hunched figure, broody, concentrated look, black coffee… if I didn't know any better I would've said it looks a lot like Darien.' Andrew chuckled inside, but didn't dare laugh on the outside.

Serena looked up to see Andrew smirking, looking at Serena.

"What's wrong with you? Stop smirking. It's unnerving."

Andrew smiled innocently and walked away to clean his counter top again.

Serena downed the last drops of her coffee and got up from her chair.

"Bye Andrew. Thanks for the coffee. I'm just going to assume that it was free."

Serena walked back outside and ran head on into none other than Darien Shields. Serena could feel her balance giving out and she waited to meet the ground, but it never came. Darien had caught her and was staring right into her eyes. She could feel tingles going down her spine. Darien softly gave her an apology, brought her back up, and walked into the Crown Arcade.

Serena had a rush of confusion, but soon shook it off. She was over Darien, right?

Serena went over by a newspaper stand to take a look at the current events. She knew her boss was going to chew her out for skipping, but she really was not in the mood.

Front page headlines read "Darien Shield's Company, Rose Shield, Corp. Has Turned Shield Into a Multi-Billionaire."

Serena frowned and threw away the newspaper and reached for a magazine instead. To her dismay, "Darien Shields, Most Eligible Bachelor, with the Looks, Money, and the Charisma!"

Serena groaned and threw that back as well. What had Japan turned into?

* * *

Karli tried not to feel too guilty, but she couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed Serena. Karli got up from the 5 minute break before she went back to her photo shoot.

After her shoots, she came out of the dressing room to find Austin waiting for her. He looked so adorable just standing there. Karli frowned in thought. Austin turned to Karli after hearing the door shut. He went in for a kiss on her cheek when abruptly Karli jerked back.

"Austin, are we doing the right thing?"

Austin smiled sadly at her. "Well, not to sound cliché or anything, but, what is your heart telling you? Do you think that we're a mistake?"

Karli smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course not, Mr. Romantic, I just feel guilty about Serena."

"I know, Karli. It makes me feel guilty too, but, we can't control who we like, Karli."

"That's funny. You know I had the biggest crush on you ever since I laid eyes on you, but you never noticed me."

"Are you kidding? Of course I noticed you, I just never thought I would have a chance."

"That's not a very good excuse you know."

"Okay, fine. The idea of dating you never came to mind. But after I met you and got to know you, how could I not fall in love with you?"

Karli smiled sadly. "It's just sad how every guy Serena falls in love with, they end up leaving her."

"Don't get me wrong, but I still love Serena, but just not in that girlfriend type of way. Don't worry. Serena's man will come very soon. They'll be so much in love that nothing can stop them. Like us."

Austin leaned down and kissed Karli on the top of her head. Karli wrinkled her nose.

"Austin. There's no need to get all mushy and lovey dovey. It's kind of weird."

Austin laughed only hugged her tighter. "Don't ever tell the guys what I said. My reputation will get taken away."

Karli smirked with a glint in her eyes. "No way. You know how precious this blackmail is?"

Austin groaned and then grinned cheekily. "I don't think you need blackmail for me."

Karli laughed. "Whipped."

* * *

Serena sighed and walked into her workplace. She went straight up to her boss.

"I'm really sorry, and I know that I have no excuse for not coming in today, but… something came up."

Her boss in Japan was different from rose back in California. While her old boss was feisty and had spunk, this one had an aura of wisdom and grace.

"It's quite alright dear. I understand your reputation, and I know how much of a diligent worker you are. However, I hope I am not going to see this more often."

Serena nodded gratefully. "Thank you ma'am for understanding, and I can assure you that this will not happen again."

Her boss nodded and waved a hand, as if signaling the conversation to be over.

Serena quietly walked out closing the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief.

Since she wasn't in for her photo shoots that day, she went over to the board where they posted which model was doing which photo shoot. She ran over the list, and stopped at her name. Serena's eyes popped out as she read what she was going to do tomorrow.

She was to model with Darien Shield, as the most popular model and him being the most eligible Bachelor in all of Japan, and even in the top ten of the world. She rolled her eyes. 'Great.' She though sarcastically. That was going to be an interesting day, she didn't doubt that.

In a slightly worse mood, she returned to the hotel where everyone else was waiting for them. She walked into her room seeing Austin and Karli waiting to talk to her. The sight of them actually soothed Serena and she gave a small smile.

"Is there something you want to say to me?"

Austin cleared his throat and nervously started speaking.

"Um, Serena. Karli and I wanted to ask you…" He paused awkwardly before speaking again. "if you can give us your blessing and acknowledgement. We feel as if we betrayed you and we don't want to lose you as our closest friend."

Serena smiled warmly at them. "You guys don't need my permission. You guys are perfect for each other, and although I was kind of stiff at first, It's actually pretty great. True love can't be denied."

Mina walked into the last sentence of Serena's touching speech.

"You should be listening to your own advice…" Mina muttered under her breath.

Serena turned around to see Mina muttering something. All she heard was "own advice".

"Mina? Did you say something?"

Mina looked up startled. "Oh no. I was just reminding myself of something."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Okay then."

Mina then smiled brightly and waved Karli, Serena, and Austin over to Kyle's room.

Once they got in they noticed everyone else to be in there. Mina smiled and cleared her throat loudly so everyone could give her their attention. "Okay you guys. Since we've ad a tough and tiring week, Kyle and I decided that we should all go clubbing. We haven't gone in the longest time and we need to loosen up. Everyone agreed to this idea, even Serena.

Mina beamed. "Okay then! Let's go get ready girls!"

Mina grabbed hold of all three girls and dragged them to their room.

* * *

It took them two hours to get ready. By then it was already 11 o'clock. However it was worth it, because they thought they looked fabulous.

Mina was wearing a short denim skirt that reached halfway up her thigh. She was wearing a loose, sheer, white off the shoulder shirt with a gold sequin belt around her waist. On her feet she wore white leather stiletto boots that reached up to her knee.

Karli had worn black pants that had a intricately designed pattern of blue vines on the side of her legs. She wore a turquoise silk camisole with lace black lace straps. She wore black closed toe heels. She had kept her blonde hair straight and added in a few black streaks.

Belle wore a black miniskirt with a hot pink corset top that was tied together down the middle with black lace. Over that, she wore a black blazer. She wore black heels that was tied together with string and reached up to her knee. Her hair was in two loose braids with a few wavy strands framing her face.

Serena came out dressed in torn jeans with a red, sequined halter. She had worn red stilettos with rhinestones encrusted on the heel. She wore her hair down in waves like Mina. On her face, her eyes stood out because of the bright red eye shadow that Serena had expertly put on, and made it give her a temptress sort of look.

When they reached the hottest Japanese club, which they just walked right in through, they settled down at a booth. Serena felt the pulsating beat of the music and immediately wanted to dance. She turned to Jason and asked him if he wanted to dance. Jason immediately accepted and they went out on the dance floor.

Jason was an extremely good dancer, and Serena was a pro at it too. Some people even paused and watched as the two made up even some of their own moves. It also helped a lot that they were both exceptionally good-looking.

They danced for a very long time until they both got very thirsty. Jason and Serena walked over to the bar and ordered some drinks. While they drank, Serena and Jason talked about all the good times and the old memories.

While they were talking, Serena felt a hand rest on her shoulder form behind and she turned around to see Darien, that last person she wanted to see, but at the same time, wanted to see.


End file.
